Magia Canina
by DAEAEPOS
Summary: Akko, una joven con el sueño de volverse una gran bruja, además de la característica única de ser mitad lobo y mitad humano, ingresa a la escuela de brujas, Luna Nova, donde le esperan clases de magia, amistades, aventuras fantásticas y, ¿por qué no?, hasta un posible romance con cierta alumna prodigio de su misma clase, y todo esto, a la vez que protege su canino secreto.
1. Prólogo

_Querida señorita Atsuko:_

 _Me alegro informarle que su solicitud para ser estudiante de la escuela de brujas, Luna Nova, ha sido aceptada. Podrá iniciar las clases como una estudiante regular junto con todas las otras alumnas aceptadas por la institución._

 _Para el inicio de clases tendrá que presentarse el primer día a la ceremonia de inicio, en tiempo y forma, portando su uniforme oficial de Luna Nova, el cual viene anexado en el paquete junto a esta carta._

 _Me doy el lujo de darle la bienvenida a nuestra prestigiosa escuela de brujas, y espero que su estancia sea de total agrado y satisfacción._

 _Atentamente: Holbrook, la directora de la institución._

 _P.D. Señorita Kagari: me tomo la libertad de escribirle esta nota adicional para informarle que recibí la carta con la información de su condición "especial", y le aseguro que no es ningún problema para la escuela, aceptando así no informar a nadie de ello, tal y como lo solicito; se quedará sólo entre usted y yo. Para poder mantenerlo como secreto tendrá que mantener su verdadera forma oculta del resto, lo cual, honestamente, espero y no sea una complicación a sus estudios. Será bien recibida y tratada como un alumno regular._

 _La esperamos en Luna Nova._

-No… puede… ¡ser! ¡Mamá! -La joven, y ahora increíblemente alegre Atsuko Kagari, también apodada como Akko, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre, pues tenía que darle una muy importante noticia: su solicitud para ingresar a Luna Nova fue aceptada, ahora podría cumplir su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -La madre de Akko, una mujer algo mayor que aún conservaba los finos rasgos de una joven, se encontraba en la sala de estar, descansando después de haber preparado la cena.

-¡Mamaaaaaá! -Llega Akko con casi lagrimas en los ojos. -¡Me aceptaron en Luna Nova! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Ahhhhhhhh¡ -La emoción de Akko le hacía hablar a gritos.

-Vaya vaya, muy bien pequeña. Ven aquí y déjame felicitarte con un abrazo. -Akko corrió a los brazos de su madre y compartieron un abrazo muy cálido y alegre de madre e hija. Unos momentos después cortaron el abrazo. -Tu padre salió hace un momento al bosque, probablemente no tarda en volver, seguro a él también le alegrara oír esa noticia.

-No hace falta que esperen, mis buenos oídos escucharon todo desde afuera. -Apenas mencionarlo, el padre de Akko entraba por la puerta. Su padre no era lo habitual, por ponerlo de algún modo. Él era un lobo, y uno bastante grande. Quizá no era humano, pero si tenía las emociones de uno. -Ven aquí, mi pequeña brujita lobo. -Akko fue con su padre y así ellos pudieron compartir un abrazo también, para que, momentos después, se les uniera la madre. -No veía que movieras la cola así de tanto o que tus orejas parecieran piedra solida desde hace mucho tiempo, hija mía. -A su padre que, aunque decía que su pequeña Atsuko tenía la belleza de su madre, le encantaba el hecho de que heredara un lindo par de orejas y una esponjosa y larga cola, que además tenían el mismo tono negro que el pelaje de su padre, así como la habilidad de cambiar por completo de forma física en un lobo. -Me alegra tanto saber que al fin podrás seguir tu sueño de ser una gran bruja, como cierta persona que conozco.

-Vamos cielo, hace años que deje de practicar la magia, no era lo mío. -Dijo la madre, restando importancia.

-Pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que nuestra pequeña se fascinará con ello, y eso me alegra, es un arte maravilloso, y que lo aprenda alguien con parte de lobo, ¡vaya que suena fantástico!

-Amor mío, siempre tan digno de ti mismo. -Dijo la madre de Akko que veía al imponente lobo con ojos de enamoramiento. -Bueno bueno, tengo que ir a calentar la cena, ustedes alístense para venir a cenar.

Después de toda esa charla de familia, Akko y su padre fueron a cenar junto con su madre y pasaron un rato de la noche charlando y recostados en el piso de su sala, como solían habituar.

Ya para cuando era bastante tarde, Akko ya se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, seguido de que ésta era abierta.

-¿Estas ocupada, pequeña? -Entro la madre de Atsuko, dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse.

-Para nada, madre, ¿qué necesitas? -Pregunto Akko sentándose a su lado en la cama.

La madre saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y lo abrió, adentro había un collar que tenía forma de colmillo, parecía hecho de cristal, ya que podía verse un interior vacío. -Ahora que vas a ir a Luna Nova tendrás que ocultar tu verdadera forma, por tu bien. Tú sabes que eres una niña muy especial. -Dijo la madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Akko. -Este collar te ayudará con eso. -La madre le dio el collar a la joven.

-Wow, es muy bonito. ¿Qué hace? -Pregunto Akko mientras admiraba el collar.

-Solía ser un collar que usaba tu padre cuando vivíamos en la ciudad, le servía para ocultar su forma de lobo por completo, a ti te servirá con esas orejas y tu cola.

-Ohhh, ¿y padre ya no lo usa más?

-Nope. Desde que nos mudamos a esta parte más alejada de la sociedad, pudo comenzar a vivir como él mismo, el apuesto lobo del que me enamore. -Dijo su madre con ojos de fantasía. -Ahora sólo lo usábamos para cuando queríamos... esto… bueno, aún eres joven, no pondré esas imágenes en tu cabeza, hehe. -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, apenada. -El punto es que ya no lo necesitamos más, y ya que a ti te será útil, dártelo es un regalo perfecto ahora que eres oficialmente una alumna de Luna Nova.

-Awww, gracias madre. -Dijo Akko para después lanzarse a abrazarla.

-Ahora, tienes que dormir. Mañana hay un nuevo día, además tienes que empezar a conseguir lo que vas a necesitar dentro de unas semanas. -La madre se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. -Descansa, cachorrita.

-Buena noche, mamá. -Dijo Akko mientras veía como su madre le mostraba una sonrisa y se iba de su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Después de un momento, termino de preparar sus cosas y se metió a la cama. Tanta emoción en un solo día la tenía exhausta, y aún así no sabía si podría dormir. Se acomodo entre sus suaves cobijas y se recostó viendo hacía el techo de su habitación.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡ahora soy una bruja oficialmente! ¡Yay! -Dijo Akko mientras abrazaba la almohada y rodaba en su cama de alegría. -Ahhhh… -Suspiro una última vez antes de detenerse y prepararse para caer dormida.

Esto va a ser genial…

* * *

 **¡Ajua! ¿qué pasa señores (y señoras)?**

 **No recuerdo cuanto paso desde la última vez que escribí un fic, pero tenía tantas ganas que no pude resistirme a intentar, digo, nada pierdo con ello, hue hue hue.**

 **Bueno, este cap es como un prólogo, una introducción a la nueva naturaleza de Akko y a su familia de la que, aunque no vayamos a ver mucho (o eso creo), quería que constará un poco su existencia.**

 **Y ahora unas notitas:**

 **1- Este fic es un Diakko, hecho y derecho.**

 **2- En este universo, Akko, aparte de ser hombre lobo (mujer lobo más bien), no es tan incompetente para la magia como en la serie. Puede con hechizos fáciles y de dificultad media, pero también encuentra dificultades para otros tantos, sobre todo para los difíciles.**

 **3- No sé. Cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo, consejos o correcciones, son bien recibidos y se aprecian.**

 **4- Quizá (y sólo quizá) cambie a M en un futuro, por un capitulo o dos nada más.**

 **Creo que esos es todo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos por ahí.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Por fin había llegado la hora, el día de ir a Luna Nova, el día de cumplir su sueño de ser una gran bruja.

Justo terminaba su viaje desde su hogar, Japón, hasta Blytonbury, un pueblo que se ubicaba en Inglaterra. De ahí ya sólo le faltaba ir a la ubicación de una línea ley, una especie de portal, que es en sí los restos de las ramas del árbol del mundo, Yggdrasil. Este portal la llevaría directo a le escuela, y ahí sólo le restaría llegar a la ceremonia.

-Bien, desde aquí puedo ver la estación. ¡Ya casi estoy ahí! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que emociooooón! -La joven Akko iba tan emocionada y feliz como iba de distraída pues, rápidamente, termino chocando con otra persona. -¡Auch! Oh, lo siento lo siento, estaba distraída y no me fije por donde iba.

La persona con la que termino chocando era otra joven, tenía una tez bastante pálida, cabello de un morado pálido y una mirada inexpresiva, casi como si estuviera muerta por dentro y fuese sólo un cuerpo caminante. Akko seguía expectante, pues la otra chica parecía inmóvil, sólo estaba ahí parada, observándola, incluso parecía que la observaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? -La otra chica seguía observándola, hacia algunos gestos apenas visibles con los músculos de su cara y, a los agudos ojos de Akko, parecía que su atención se había desviado a su collar, el que le dio su madre. -Entiendo si estas molesta, iré prestando más atención la próxima vez, lo prometo, pero no es necesario ser tan grosera.

-Hum. -Fue el único gesto de la otra chica, para después continuar su camino sin darle importancia alguna.

-Vaya modales tienen ¡algunos! -Dijo, gritando la última parte con la intención de que la otra chica la escuchara, pero cuando se volteo a ver si fue así, ésta ya no estaba por ningún lado. -Eh…

Akko le resto importancia a todo el asunto y siguió su camino normal, no dejaría que nada le quitara su felicidad ahora que estaba tan cerca. Ya tenía la estación a menos de la mitad de camino, ahora sólo tenía que subir una pequeña colina, pues justo en la cima estaba el lugar, algo pequeño, donde estaba la línea ley.

Luego de un momento y subir la colina que para Akko no fue muy difícil pues, su naturaleza salvaje le dotaba, aparte de con unos sentidos avanzados, con una resistencia y energía dignas de un gran depredador, como lo era su padre y ella medianamente.

Una vez allá arriba, Akko se encontraba sumamente encantada por la vista pues, desde ahí arriba, podía ver una gran parte de Blytonbury y era un lugar sumamente lindo, agradable y calmado, con toda la pinta de la cultura europea. Aunque su atención fue desviada rápidamente por un ruido estruendoso a la distancia. Volteo y lo primero que vio, aparte de la verde colina, eran un montón de objetos personales dispersados por todos lados, y, al centro de ese caos, había una joven rubia, por lo visto usaba lentes y tenía unos ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo. La conclusión a la que rápidamente llego Akko fue que se había tropezado por y con todas las cosas que llevaba cargando con ella.

La enérgica japonesa corrió a ayudar a la otra chica, no le tomo ni unos fijos 15 segundos cuando ya estaba al lado de la rubia, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto mientras la levantaba y comenzaban a recoger sus cosas entre ambas.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por la ayuda…

-Atsuko Kagari, ¡mucho gusto! -Dijo mientras le ofrecía una gran sonrisa y cargaba con algunas de sus cosas.

-Mucho gusto Atsuko. Mi nombre es Lotte, Lotte Yanson. -Le devolvió la sonrisa y acomodo todas sus cosas en sus bolsas. -Bueno, supongo que ya que estas por aquí y eso que llevas contigo es una escoba, tú también eres una bruja, ¿verdad?

-Oh, hehe, así es, ¡yo soy una bruja también! -Dijo Akko sumamente alegre y orgullosa de si misma. -Y sobre mi nombre, no hace falta que lo pronuncies completo, las personas suelen llamarme…

-¡Oh no! -Grito Lotte, interrumpiéndola en el proceso. -Ya nos distrajimos demasiado, se nos está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que correr, ¡vamos! -Sujeto a Akko y empezó a correr hacia la estructura de piedra con aspecto antiguo, donde se abriría la línea ley.

Llegaron al lugar y se montaron cada una en su escoba mágica. -Emm… ¿Cómo es que iba el hechizo para hacer que esto volará? -Pregunto Akko, algo apenada. Para una bruja ese conocimiento debería ser básico, pero para ella que, no llevaba mucho de que empezó con esto de la magia, aparte de no haber logrado volar allá en su hogar, descarto un poco esa parte del aprendizaje.

-Oh, es _Tia Freyre,_ ¿acaso no lo conocías? -Pregunto Lotte extrañada.

-No del todo, bueno… es… ¿complicado? Supongo que es una historia corta que podemos dejar para luego, ¡tenemos que apurarnos! -Dijo Akko algo apenada.

Ambas recitaron el hechizo y comenzaron a flotar. A Akko le costó mucho para equilibrarse, apenas y podía mantenerse quieta, tomo el control, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, pues, aparte de que nunca había practicado, éste era oficialmente su primer vuelo. "Aunque sea llega hasta Luna Nova sin caerte", se susurro Atsuko a sí misma. Emprendieron un vuelo estable y comenzaron a elevarse hasta llegar al techo del lugar, justo donde se abrió la tan aclamada línea ley, a la cual entraron siendo absorbidas por esta.

Sí Akko tuviera que describir su primer viaje en la línea ley usando sólo una palabra, seguro hubiera elegido algo como "agitado". Le tomo un momento retomar el control después de tan movido inicio, aparte del mareo y las recién surgidas ganas de vomitar que le dieron.

"Mmm… Podría volver a comer, y sería gratis…" Pensó Akko para sí misma al sentir las ganas de devolver toda la comida del viaje hacia allí. "No, espera, ¡Akko mala! Recuerda lo que dijo mamá, es anti higiénico y vulgar, debo comportarme"

Durante el viaje no se dijo mucho, la castaña joven prefería mantenerse concentrada en la escoba, si el mero viaje ya era tan extraño y agitado, no quería saber que pasaría si se cae de su escoba en plena línea ley. Ahora, que la llegada tampoco fue muy fácil que digamos. Justo cuando llegaron al portal para la academia, Akko tuvo dificultades para aterrizar y termino cayendo al suelo, quizá no fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero sin duda un golpe fue.

-¡Auch! -Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras sobaba su cara para disminuir el dolor. -Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

Lotte miro su alrededor, luego hizo un gesto pensativo. -No lo sé. Creo que es por aquí, buscamos el edificio principal, no creo que sea tan difícil de encontrarlo. -Siguió mirando a su alrededor. -No veo a nadie, quizá ya va a iniciar la ceremonia… ¡Ahhh! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Corre!

Lotte empezó a correr y Akko la siguió como pudo. Cuando llegaron a la región de salones y pasillos, seguían corriendo a la par, hasta que un ruido llamo la atención de Akko y se distrajo durante uno breves segundos, tiempo que, para infortunio de la joven, fue suficiente para perder de vista a Lotte.

Ni un segundo le llevo a nuestra querida castaña darse cuenta de que estaba perdida, y no poco. -¡Ahhh! ¡Tú también! ¿Por qué la gente desaparece así de la nada? ¡¿Cómo es posible si quiera?! -Akko estaba frustrada, tenía razones válidas, sí, pero ahora mismo tenía algo más importante entre manos. -¿Y cómo se supone que llegué ahí? Debería haber un mapa o alguna forma de ubicarme… Bueno, mejor comienzo a moverme, no llegaré a ningún lado si me quedo quieta…

Y, lo que al principio sonó como una buena idea, sin duda que no lo fue. Akko sólo acabo más perdida y con menor idea de que hacer. Comenzó a pensar tanto como pudo y no parecía dar fruto alguno. Seguir corriendo por los pasillos sin rumbo lo empeoraría, no hay nadie a la redonda para preguntar, y no sabe ningún hechizo guía o algo para ayudarla. "Podría buscar una salida y luego montar la escoba para ver dónde estaba el lugar, digo, Lotte tiene razón, debe de ser un edificio grande y llamativo" Pensó, y se motivo para cumplir su meta.

Corrió siguiendo el olor a césped y termino por llegar a la salida de los edificios y ya ahí, puso su plan en marcha. Subió a su escoba, dijo el hechizo y comenzó a flotar. Al igual que la vez pasada, le costó demasiado mantener el equilibrio, llegando a casi caer, lo que evito sujetándose realmente fuerte. Se ajusto de nuevo y empezó a subir.

Estando lo más alto que pudo llegar, empezó a ver a sus alrededores hasta ver el lugar que creía que era su objetivo y comenzó a avanzar a duras penas.

-Muy bien, sólo tengo que acercarme, bajar y entrar, y todo eso llamando la atención lo menos posible. -Tenía el plan perfecto, sí, pero no contaba con el hecho de que sus habilidades de vuelo estaban lejos de ser eficientes. -¡Bien! Ya estoy cerca, empezaré a bajar. -Y la escoba no bajo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Nononono, no me hagas esto ahora! -El control que tenía sobre la escoba parecía nulo ahora mismo. Intentaba bajar y no lo lograba, la escoba seguía avanzando, incluso subía un poco y esto no ayudaba nada con los nervios de Akko. -Ya está, estoy acabada. No llegaré a tiempo y terminaré expulsada, y justo en mi primer día. Hasta aquí llego mi sueño…

El hecho de que Akko se pusiera triste y melancólica de repente, parece haber afectado a la escoba, pues esta empezó a descender. Parecía que se estaba solucionando todo, ¡podía lograrlo! Y justo se dio cuenta de un detalle más: estaba bajando muy rápido y en línea recta, y por lo visto, sin intención de detenerse.

-Justo cuando creía que estaba solucionado pasa esto, perfecto. -El sarcasmo de Akko no ayudaba a la situación, pero sin duda que fue liberador. Ahora mismo tenía que darse prisa a pensar en algo. Iba cayendo a alta velocidad directo hacia el ventanal en la azotea del edificio, y sabía a ciencia cierta que eso acabaría muy mal. -Escoba, necesito que te detengas. ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Detente! -Ya estaba a metros de tan lindo adorno de cristal, que pronto sería cubierto con pedacitos de Akko. -¡Ahhhh, vamos! Grrr… ¡DETENTEEE…!

-…Y con eso damos por concluida la ceremonia de inicio de clas… -HolBrook, que dirigía la ceremonia, fue interrumpida cuando de pronto, un fuerte ruido retumbo por toda la sala.

El tan bien desarrollado plan de la joven Atsuko parecía haberse ido al traste, sobre todo la parte de no llamar la atención. Justo con su fuerte grito, la escoba freno en seco a un par de metros del ventanal, pero la fuerte inercia no le permitió a la fuerza de Akko sostenerla en la escoba, soltándose y cayendo de golpe sobre el ventanal que, al parecer estaba reforzado, ya que no sufrió nada por el impacto. ¿Akko? Para Akko fue otra historia. El impacto no sólo fue doloroso y la dejo bastante aturdida, sino que también, debido al estruendoso ruido del choque, llamo la atención de todas las personas en la ceremonia de inicio de clases. Un momento después, Akko recobró la conciencia y, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, su cara ardió por la pena que le causo la situación.

-Ehhh… creo que no salió como esperaba… hehe…

* * *

-Señorita Kagari, sea consciente de que, después del tremendo espectáculo que provoco, sólo esta aquí porque la directora se apiado de usted. -Finnelan, una profesora con una actitud sería, mandona y estricta, llevaba a Akko a su nueva habitación, donde, por lo visto, conocería a sus dos compañeras de equipo. -Por favor, manténgase fuera de posibles alborotos en el futuro o me veré en la necesidad de castigarla. Es una señorita, compórtese como tal. Ahora, ya hemos llegado, ésta será su habitación, adentro se encuentran sus compañeras. Las clases comienzan mañana. Buena noche.

Finnelan dejo a la castaña enfrente de la puerta y se fue. Akko pensaba que quizá esa maestra era demasiado estricta, pero ya no quiso darle importancia.

Giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió sin dudar. Fue una sorpresa al ver que sus compañeras serían las mismas dos chicas que vio hoy a lo largo del día, la rubia y la chica pálida y rara.

-Oh, hey, eres tú, ¡Atsuko! -Fue Lotte la que empezó la presentación formal. -Como ya te dije, yo soy Lotte, y nuestra compañera es Sucy Maranmaban… Marbabanan… Ehhh…

-Manbavaran, Sucy Manbavaran. -Interrumpió la pálida chica.

-Eh, si, lo siento lo siento. -Dijo Lotte apenada.

-¡Un gusto! Yo soy Atsuko Kagari, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Akko. -Dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. -Espero y podamos llevarnos bien.

-Si, si, como sea. Tu cama es la de abajo, date prisa y ordena tus cosas, quiero dormir. -Dijo Sucy, tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-¡Enseguida! -Corrió Akko apurada, su compañera Sucy le producía cierta duda de sí podría hacerle algo raro o no.

Termino de acomodar todo y las tres se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, deseándose las buenas noches.

Akko de nuevo sentía que quizá esa noche no podría dormir, la emoción era demasiada, quería gritar, cantar, bailar, saltar y quizá hasta perseguir un conejo; los viejos hábitos. La emoción la tenía hasta arriba y, en su cabeza, resonaban unas simples pero soñadas palabras.

Soy una verdadera bruja…

* * *

 **Ahhhh, aquí estoy de nuevo y ¡holy shet! Al parecer a mucha gente le gusto esta historia, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y yo que dudaba, hehe.**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Hoy tuve tiempo de sobra y me dio tiempo de terminarlo así que ahí está. No creo que pueda volver a publicar así de seguido en plan día tras día, pero intentaré no tardarme más de una semana por capítulo, de verdad.**

 **Y bueno, con respecto a los reviews de algunos…**

 **Primero: Lily, sí lees esto, tu posdata me puso a pensar y a imaginar muchas posibilidades, así que quizá 7 u 7**

 **Segundo: ¡ahhhperocuantocariño! ¡Gracias a todos! T u T**

 **Tercero: Mi intención con respecto a la trama de la serie original y de mi fic es separarlos, pero no mucho, en lo principal más bien. Aquí no habrá Shiny Rod, ni misiles mágicos y así, sólo aventuras locas. Seguramente sí aparezca Shiny Chariot (como Ursula al inicio {en plan historia aparte}), Croix y así, pero sin la trama original.**

 **Con respecto al collar: sí, sólo cambia la forma física, tiene el poder incluso para hacer que un lobo normal parezca un humano por completo. Entre otras cosas el padre de Akko no es un lobo normal, es como un lobo mágico/místico de los bosques de Japón.**

 **Cuatro: Wow, there is people of other language actually reading my fic? That's pretty cool.**

 **Well, at first, I talk about the necklace with the power to make a wolf a human physically, but just physically, and so, he isn't a regular wolf, is more like a magic/mystic wolf from Japan. Whatever, I think although the parents have the necklace, the mother of Akko likes her father in the way he is, physically and psychologically, if you know what I mean *wink wink*.**

 **For now, she has the senses of a wolf, better nose, eyes and ears than humans, and also, she can become a full wolf if she wants. We'll see more of it later.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo. Tomé mucho jugo de arándano y repetí la canción de los worlds de LoL 2018 muchas veces. Cuídense y nos vemos luego.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Akko… Akko… ¡Akko!

No recuerda en qué momento de la noche logro quedarse dormida, pero, por la forma en la que su cuerpo le imploraba por que siguiera durmiendo, concluyo que había sido bastante tarde.

-Ñaaaaah, 5 minutos más, por favorrrrr. -Rogo la joven Atsuko, con la cara pegada a la almohada, el cabello despeinado y sobre una cama desastrosa.

-¡Vamos Akko! No podemos llegar tarde a la primera clase del primer día. -Decía Lotte mientras acomodaba su uniforme.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! -Y fue así que, en un instante, a Akko le volvió toda la energía de golpe. -¡Hoy es nuestro primer día como brujas profesionales!

-No, a menos que te apures a prepararte. -Dijo Sucy, que revisaba todo su material para hacer pociones.

-Cierto. Me pondré a ello rápidamente.

-Eh, Sucy, ¿no son todas esas cosas peligrosas? -Dijo la rubia, que veía todo el "equipaje" de su amiga Sucy.

-¿Peligroso? Mmm… ¿Peligroso para quién? Como sea. -Fue su única respuesta antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

-¿Eh…? -Dijeron Akko y Lotte al unisonó, antes de seguir los pasos de su amiga.

* * *

La cantidad y variedad de chicas que había en Luna Nova era algo sorprendente para la joven Atsuko. Aún sólo conociendo a sus dos amigas, ya era bastante variedad. Tres personas en un equipo, siendo Lotte una finlandesa, Sucy del sureste de Asia y la misma Akko, directo de Japón, las tres en Inglaterra, "Vaya variedad." Pensaba Akko al recorrer los pasillos camino a su salón de clases.

Y al iniciar las clases, Akko se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: no era lo que ella esperaba. Aprendían magia, cosas mágicas y hechizos, sí, pero las clases eran demasiado aburridas también, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Sentía que todas las clases sólo eran sentarse frente a una señora que leía libros y hablaba cosas raras, incluso Akko acabo durmiéndose en una clase.

Después de unas cuantas clases, llego un tiempo para descansar e ir por algo de comer a la cafetería. Era un lugar bastante amplio, donde a cada bruja se le proporcionaba comida cortesía de la escuela; no era lo más delicioso del mundo, pero sin duda a los trabajadores de la cocina les quedaba bastante bueno, más de lo que alguien se podría imaginar.

El equipo rojo, integrado por Lotte, Akko y Sucy, fue directo a sentarse en una mesa que se encontraba sola, ya con sus respectivos platos de comida. Tomaron cada una un asiento y comenzaron a comer.

Parece que los modales de Akko tambaleaban un poco, pues comía y hablaba a la vez. -Pueh no epegaba gue la clasej fuegan gan abuguidas.

-Emm, Akko, debería tragar eso antes de hablar, podrías ahogarte, aparte de que apenas y se te entiende. -Dijo Lotte, tanto preocupada como disgustada por su compañera.

Akko trago toda la comida que tenía almacenada en su boca, luego se sintió algo apenada. -Lo siento, supongo que olvide comportarme, hehe. -Akko supero la pena y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. -Como les decía, ¡no puede ser que las clases sean tan aburridas! Ahora cuestiono que estas gentes sean brujas de verdad y no un club de oratoria.

-Quizá, si no te quedarás dormida en clase, sería más entretenido para ti, y, además, serías mejor bruja.

Akko reconoció esa voz que provenía de detrás de ella. Estaba completamente segura de que era la misma voz que había respondido correctamente cada vez que alguna maestra preguntaba algo al grupo, la misma alumna que había sido alabada una y otra vez durante las clases de hoy.

-Oh, ¡hey! ¡Te recuerdo! Estas en nuestro mismo grupo de clases. -Dijo Akko después de voltearse y ver, parada detrás de su asiento, a una inconfundible rubia.

-Vaya sorpresa, apenas y sabes de lo que hablo. -Dijo la rubia, sonando casi resignada.

-¡Oye! Sé bien lo que hago, ¡aquí y en las clases! -Se defendió Akko, levantándose de su silla.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes con quién hablas?! -Detrás de la rubia apareció una chica con pelo castaño, arreglado con un moño amarillo.

-¡Sí! ¡¿No sabes quién es?! -Apareció otra desde el mismo lugar, con un cabello de color negro.

-Eh… -Akko se quedo ahí, dudando. "¿Se supone que debería saberlo?" Pensaba para sí misma mientras miraba a sus amigas en busca de respuestas.

-¿No eres Diana Cavendish? Si es así, he oído un montón de ti. -Decía Lotte, ayudando a Akko al desviar la atención.

-Así es, un gusto. Según entiendo, tú eres Lotte, tu compañera es Sucy y bueno, tú eres Atsuko, ¿no? -Pregunto Diana, desviando de nuevo la mirada a la japonesa.

-Así es, pero todos me dicen Akko, puedes hacerlo tú también. -Akko se había tranquilizado, quizá Diana no era tan mala como lo parecía al principio.

-No lo malentiendas, no somos tan amigas como crees. Apenas te conozco y, de eso poco, sé que no vienes de ninguna familia mágica, además de que eres una problemática. Haznos un favor a todos los presentes y abstente de distraer a los demás durante las clases. -O quizás si era tan mala como parecía. -Como sea, eso es todo. Hannah, Barbara, nos retiramos. Tengan un buen día. -Seguido de esto Diana y sus amigas se fueron del lugar.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Akko se sorprendió bastante por la repentina hostilidad de su compañera. -¡¿Y ella quién se cree para decir eso?! -Dijo sumamente indignada por la ofensa de la rubia. -¡Llega creyéndose la gran cosa!

-Bueno Akko, en realidad ella es la gran cosa. -Le dijo Lotte mientras Atsuko se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lotte?

-Ella es Diana Cavendish, su apellido lo dice todo. Desde tiempos inmemorables, los Cavendish han sido reconocidos como una de las mejores familias de brujas, y Diana no es la excepción por lo visto. -Lotte hacia referencia a todas las clases anteriores. -No erro en ninguna de las preguntas hechas y todos sus hechizos funcionaron impecablemente.

-Oh, bueno… quizá sea todo eso, ¡pero eso no le da el derecho a venir a alardear su talento! -La joven Atsuko estaba bastante frustrada.

-En ningún momento alardeo, Akko, sólo vino a aconsejarte que no te metieras en problemas. -Decía Sucy mientras revisaba unos frascos que llevaba con ella desde hace rato.

-Ah~ ¿Ahora hay una alumna perfecta que nos va a opacar a todos, y ni siquiera puedo decir nada en su contra porque siempre tendrá razón?

-De nuevo Akko, la única que se siente así eres tú, ni a mí y seguramente ni a Lotte nos molesta ser "opacadas". Ahora, hazme un favor como conejillo de indias y prueba estos líquidos. -Sucy le extendió la mano con los frascos a Akko, la cual sólo los vio e hizo como si Sucy no hubiera dicho nada.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! Le demostraré a esa tal Cavendish que soy mucho mejor que ella. ¡¿Me escuchaste Diana?! ¡Soy mejor que tú y tu estúpidamente dulce perfume de flor de ciruelo! -Grito Akko a nadie en particular.

-Akko, sabes que eso no es cierto. -Decía Sucy mientras vertía un frasco en la taza de Akko.

-Ya verán que sí es cierto, ¡se los probaré!

-Esto, Akko… ¿cómo supiste tan exactamente de que era el perfume de Diana? No olía a nada, además de que es más fuerte el olor a comida. -Pregunto Lotte mientras terminaba su té.

-Ahhh… bueno… yo estaba más cerca y… ¡Vaya! ¿Ya vieron la hora? No queremos llegar tarde, vámonos. -Dijo Akko apurada de repente.

-Mmm… -Expreso Sucy para sus adentros, justo para después irse de ahí junto con sus compañeras.

La hora de descanso fue agradable, "aún con la intrusión de cierta gente" pensaba Akko. Ahora continuarían las clases. En el día ya no quedaban muchas más clases, estaba por terminar y ahora Akko se sentía desafiada así que intentaría ponerse a su máxima capacidad para destacar. Al final, seguía una clase que sonaba mucho más interesante que las anteriores: la clase de vuelo en escoba.

Todas llevaban sus escobas con ellas. Llegaron a el campo al aire libre, donde ya les esperaba su maestra de vuelo, la profesora Nelson.

La profesora les dio la instrucción básica de volar y a las alumnas ya experimentadas les dijo que sólo practicaran un poco, mientras lidiaba con las que tenían dificultades, las cuales eran dos, Akko y Sucy. Ambas no tenían mucha experiencia volando, además Akko tenía dificultades con la estabilidad ya estando sobre la escoba.

-Muy bien chicas, empiecen por emprender el vuelo. -Les instruyo la maestra.

- _Tia Freyre._ -Dijeron al unisonó y ambas emprendieron el vuelo.

Sucy comenzó a flotar y después de una leve turbulencia, logro ajustarse y continuar volando normalmente. Akko, en cambio, era otro caso. Logro despegar bien, pero apenas se separo un par de metros del suelo perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lado cayendo de la escoba.

-Concéntrate, Kagari, intenta mantener el equilibrio. -Vio mientras Akko se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. -O al menos sujétate más fuerte. -Dijo la profesora.

Akko lo intento de nuevo, dijo el hechizo, se elevó y, de nuevo, ocurrió lo mismo. Esta vez tomo el consejo de Nelson y se sujeto más fuerte, y eso no funciono como esperaba pues, al perder el equilibrio, la escoba también giro, haciendo que Akko quedará colgando boca abajo. Desde ese lugar podía ver, al revés, como todos admiraban a Diana mientras hacia un circuito de velocidad en un tiempo récord. "Yo también podría hacer eso" dijo Akko, para luego darse cuenta de su posición y decaer un poco.

-Vamos Kagari, no es tan complicado. -Le replico la profesora.

Y así fue que Akko paso el resto de la clase intentando e intentando sin lograr nada más que perder el equilibrio y caer, además de las burlas de algunas de sus compañeras.

Las demás clases pasaron y en cada una Akko no hizo más que sentirse un poco mal respecto a su habilidad que, en ese momento, sintió inexistente. Luego del final de las clases del día y que pasara toda una tarde conociendo las instalaciones de Luna Nova, Akko y sus compañeras fueron a cenar, charlaron un poco de cada una y recogieron sus cosas al terminar.

La noche había llegado ya hace rato, y el quipo rojo se encontraba en su habitación, se prepararon para dormir y una vez listas no tardaron mucho en ir a ello, exceptuando a Akko. Por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, sentía que estaba muy tensa y algo triste, lo cual no la dejaba dormir, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aprovecho el silencio de la noche para pensar y… "¡Ya lo tengo!", pensó Akko emocionada. Haciendo el menor ruido posible camino hasta la salida, acerco su oído a la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie vigilando por los pasillos; sabía de las reglas que estaba prohibido salir a esa hora, abrió la puerta en silencio y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia la salida sin ser vista.

La noche era perfecta, la temperatura era perfecta, la luna resplandecía de una forma majestuosa y el bosque no estaba lejos. Después de correr un poco, llego a la entrada del bosque y se aseguro de que nadie la viera. Su plan era simple, disfrutar la libertad que ya tenía tiempo sin. Se oculto detrás de un árbol, se quito su collar especial y lo puso oculto en el árbol. Sus orejas y su cola volvieron mágicamente, "Ah, que bien se siente esto", se estiro por comodidad y, después de asegurarse de que de verdad nadie la viera, uso su nata capacidad para transformarse completamente en un lobo.

-¡Bien! Extrañaba esto, hehe. -Se decía a si misma la alegre, y ahora canina joven.

Dejo su ropa en el mismo árbol y, después de estirar un poco sus patas, comenzó a correr, así, sin más y con una genuina libertad. Realmente disfrutaba todo eso; el olor del césped, el viento en el rostro, las preciosas plantas del bosque y, lo mejor, la hermosa y brillante luna, que la llenaba de energía y la motivaba a moverse, correr y saltar. Realmente estaba alegre, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la distancia recorrida, y, aunque podría reubicarse sin problemas, no quería acercarse mucho y llamar la atención sin querer. Después de pensar eso, volteo a ver si era que estaba cerca de los edificios y se sorprendió al ver a alguien asomándose desde una ventana.

Akko podría decir tranquilamente que ese fue el instante más mágico que había vivido desde que llego ahí.

Pudo reconocer rápidamente a la persona en la ventana, era Diana, la bruja prodigio de Luna Nova. La joven loba sintió curiosidad de saber que hacia ella despierta tan tarde, qué miraba desde la ventana, qué era esa extraña expresión en su rostro de angustia y calma, que pasaba por su mente. Como sea, todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento en que la mirada de Diana se posó sobré ella.

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, o que iba demasiado lento. Akko vio fijamente los ojos de Diana y se sorprendió, la forma en la que estos azules lagos reflejaban la luz de la luna y como su clara piel brillaba también, parecía que estaba viendo al espíritu más bello del mundo. Se quedo perdida en esa mirada durante un rato que sintió eterno, hasta que, el cambio en la maravillada expresión de Diana, cambio a una de curiosidad y Akko, al darse cuenta de su posición, corrió rápidamente alejándose de ese lugar.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y no sabia porque, la emoción, los nervios y la adrenalina la tenían al tope y siguió corriendo. Corrió un par de horas más, le dio una vuelta entera a la escuela y se aseguro de dejar su aroma en todo el territorio para marcarlo, como un viejo habito que le enseño su padre. Después de todo eso volvió al árbol, retomo su forma antropomórfica y recupero su ropa y su collar.

Luego de volver a su forma humana, corrió hasta la entrada, de nuevo reviso que no hubiera nadie y avanzo sigilosamente hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta en silencio, esperando que sus compañeras siguieran dormidas y se tiro sobre su cama, exhausta y feliz de haber tomado ese rato para liberarse. Suspiro de calma, y procedió a quedarse dormida, no sin antes recordar aquel momento en el bosque.

"Estúpida y perfecta Diana... y tus estúpidos… y… perfectos… ojos... azules…" dijo antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

Diana estaba en su habitación. Recién había terminado unos encargos de una profesora y después de ese largo día, podría descansar al fin. Antes de meterse en su cama, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Camino hasta la ventana, y la abrió para inhalar el dulce aroma proveniente de la naturaleza del bosque. Era una vista estupenda, los árboles, las plantas y la forma en la que brillaba la luna e iluminaba una gran región. Estaba muy concentrada en eso hasta que algo llamo su atención.

A lo lejos, un par de resplandores rojos estaban inmóviles en alguna parte del bosque. Diana tomo un momento para enfocar bien esa parte, y gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver a un lobo, con unos ojos rojos como el rubí, que brillaban en contraste con el tenue bosque. A Diana le pareció un ser majestuoso, pero era curioso, los lobos no solían ir por esa región, tan cerca de la academia. Pero, si algo llamo la atención de Diana, eran ese par de ojos rojos, que parecía… no, que la miraban fijamente; esos profundos ojos que parecía que no sólo miraba su exterior, sino su alma misma. Diana contemplo a este ser durante un tiempo que pareció largo y, al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí parada, embobada por los ojos de un lobo, retomo su calma y cerro la ventana a la vez que veía al lobo marcharse corriendo.

Era algo extraño, sin duda. "Quizá hasta debería estar pendiente de si ese lobo sigue rondando por aquí, por la seguridad de las alumnas. Además, que esos profundos y hermosos ojos eran algo peculiares, casi como si los hubiera visto en algún lugar… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debo ir a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana tengo clases.", Diana camino hasta su cama, se metió entre sus suaves sabanas y trato de dormir, con una imagen y un pensamiento fijo en la mente.

Quiero ver esos ojos de nuevo…

* * *

 **Uhhhhh, otra vez a las tantas de la noche, o al menos en este lugar del mundo.**

 **¡AHPEROCUANTOCARIÑOLEDANAESTEFIC! ¡Gracias a todos por querer esta historia!**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir esta vez.**

 **For the one who speaks English, about the seal and the magic, I'm not sure at all but I'm thinking and that. And for the red team friendship, I'll try it in the next chapter, I want this one to introduce Diana and Akko's classes. So that's it.**

 **And a question for u, how do you read this fic? You know enough Spanish to read it or use some translator? I'm pretty curious.**

 **Y Bueno, notas que a nadie le interesa, pero lo diré porque sí: en la parte cuando Akko habla con la boca llena, fui a mi cocina y me llené la boca con comida para saber cómo escribir eso xd.**

 **Y especifique el perfume de flor de ciruelo porque es mi favorito.**

 **Eso es todo. ¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, illos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

¿ _NightFall_ dices?

-Sí, _NightFall_. -Decía Lotte con estrellas en su mirada. -La mejor novela ficticia de acción, romance, suspenso, crimen, amistad, misterio, fantasía, aventura y todo género existente. ¡Es maravillosa! Y este sábado por fin presentaran el tomo 365, ¡¿No es genial?!

-Esto… ¿creo? -Dijo Akko sin saber que responder.

Las chicas llevaban un corto tiempo desde que fueron integradas al equipo, por lo que comenzaban a conocer más cosas acerca de sus compañeras. Entre algunos comentarios, historias de sus respectivos hogares y experiencias recientes, comenzaban a conocer los gustos y disgustos del equipo. Y ahora mismo era un claro ejemplo, pues su compañera Lotte les contaba sobre su novela favorita, de la cual sería estrenado un nuevo capítulo y habrá un evento completo en el pueblo.

-No sé. A mí me suena como un fanfic hecho por una joven sin ocupación. -Dijo Sucy sin dejar de ver los ingredientes para pociones que tenía sobre su escritorio, los cuales usaba ahora mismo.

-¡Claro que no! Annabel es una gran escritora. Lleva más de 100 años escribiendo _NightFall_ , es muy talentosa. -Replicaba Lotte ante el comentario de la pelimorada. -Cientos de personas admiran y siguen su trabajo, y yo estoy entre ellos.

-Vaya, no sabía que admiraras a alguien así de tanto, Lotte. -Respondió Akko sorprendida. –Entonces, ¿cuándo será este evento del que hablas?

-Será este sábado ¡y por supuesto que iré! -El ánimo de Lotte estaba por los cielos, nada podía acabar con su felicidad… ¿O sí?

* * *

-¿C-castigadas…? -Decía la rubia con una expresión como la de una persona que acaba de ver a un fantasma.

-Así es, las tres estarán castigadas. -Afirmaba la profesora Finnelan. -Su comportamiento es inaceptable y merece ser castigado. ¿Creen que pueden ir por ahí asaltando a los pobres cocineros? ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?

-En mi defensa, -Dijo Sucy, con su tono calmado de siempre y con una expresión nula. -fue Akko la que ataco al cocinero, nosotras sólo fuimos a intentar detenerla.

-No trate de liberarse de la culpa. ¡Las tres estuvieron ahí, las tres son culpables! -Respondió la molesta profesora. -Ahora, y por su culpa, se arruino un cargamento de carne para acompañar los platillos.

-¡Vamos! No es nuestra culpa. -Ahora intento defender Akko. -Todos los días nos alimentan con lo mismo, patatas. ¡Desayunamos patatas, comemos patatas, hay patatas para cenar! No pueden culparnos por… ¿emocionarnos?... al ver comida buena de verdad.

-Reitero: fue Akko la única que se "emocionó" por la comida. –Decía Sucy de fondo.

Mientras la discusión seguía, Lotte sólo seguía ahí parada, sin moverse, sin cambiar esa expresión de terror. "¡No no no no! ¡Esto no puede ser!" Repetía Lotte en su mente. -¡Esperé! ¿Por qué tiene que ser el castigo el sábado?, esto, ¿no puede ser después? ¡Por favor posponga el castigo! Haremos más trabajo, limpiaremos los baños y y todo el trabajo adicional que quiera ponernos, pero por favooooor, ¡por favoooooooor! ¡Posponga el castigo!

-¡No! ¡Ya está dicho y se hará exactamente así! -Dijo Finnelan poniendo fin a la discusión. -Ahora, fuera de mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Las tres muchachas salieron de la oficina, una molesta, una sin algún sentimiento aparente y la otra parecía una muerta viviente. Ahora mismo Lotte se sentía perdida; por primera vez podía ir al evento que tanto deseaba, y ahora su maravilloso plan se veía arruinado por un castigo que, aunque Sucy aseguraba que era culpa de Akko (que probablemente sí lo era), Lotte no tenía ninguna intención en señalar ni culpar a nadie. Aunque no paso mucho para que la misma Akko sintiera la culpabilidad.

-De verdad lo siento, Lotte... sé lo importante que es para ti ese evento de tu libro y ahora por mi culpa no podrás ir. -Dijo la castaña apenada, culpable y cabizbaja.

-Ah~ -Suspiro Lotte relajándose un poco. -Me hubiera gustado ir, sin duda… pero siempre habrá un próximo año, un próximo evento y un nuevo capitulo de _NightFall_. Todo esta bien, Akko, no te preocupes.

La calmada voz de Lotte disminuyo la culpabilidad que sentía Akko, haciendo que esta levantará la mirada y le regalara una sonrisa. Ambas siguieron caminando a su habitación, la hora de la cena había terminado y ahora irían a descansar. Mañana era sábado y no habría clases, pero debido al castigo se ocuparían en la mañana ayudando a los de la cocina con las patatas.

-¡Esperen! ¡Ya lo tengo! -Grito repentinamente Akko.

-¿Qué pasa, Akko? ¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunto Lotte por la repentina reacción de su compañera.

-Tengo un plan para que puedas ir al evento ese, Lotte. -La castaña se veía emocionada. -Sólo hay que irnos sin que se den cuenta y podemos volver disimuladamente.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? -Cuestiono la rubia. -¿Cómo evitaremos ser vistas? La salida estará vigilada y no hay otro camino para salir.

-Es ahí donde usamos mi plan. -Comenzó a explicarles. -Primero vamos y comenzamos con el castigo normalmente, luego, cuando tengamos que ayudar con bajar el cargamento de patatas, aprovechamos para escabullirnos en el camión y ese es nuestro boleto de salida de aquí. Al regreso ya no habrá tanta vigilancia, sólo entramos por la línea ley y vamos hasta donde no nos vean llegar y todo normal.

-Eso… podría funcionar… -Comentaba Lotte en voz baja. -Realmente podría funcionar.

-Para ser un plan de Akko, se oye bien. -Decía Sucy con respecto al plan.

-¡Oye! Mis planes no son malos. -Exclamo la japonesa.

-Si tú lo dices. -Dijo la filipina, para después seguir con sus propios asuntos.

Y fue así que el equipo rojo comenzó a planear su escape de mañana. No sonaba muy complicado, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de confiarse y que algo saliera mal. Revisaron cada detalle bastante y una vez con eso listo, sólo les quedo prepararse para ir dormir, y justo eso hicieron.

Una noche tranquila, seguida de una mañana tranquila para nuestras jóvenes. Como no había clases podían tomarse un rato más largo para despertar y prepararse, rato que igual no quisieron alargar mucho; tenían un plan que llevar a cabo. Se alistaron, prepararon sus cosas y se pusieron con sus asuntos. Después de un rato de cumplir con su deber, llego el momento que esperaban, ayudar con el cargamento y comenzar su plan de escape.

Ya habían bajado todos los costales menos uno y Akko estaba en ello. Llegó y lo dejo en su lugar junto con los demás. -¿Están listas? -Le pregunto a sus compañeras. Ambas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras Akko terminaba de despedirse del conductor, Sucy y Lotte se subían en la parte trasera del camión, donde antes estaba el cargamento. El camión arranco y, gracias a que Lotte sostenía la puerta trasera abierta, Akko pudo dar un salto, subirse y emprender camino junto con sus compañeras. Durante el camino, Lotte saco de entre sus cosas un cosplay de un personaje de _NightFall_ y se lo puso mientras les contaba a sus amigas sobre este personaje, hasta que vieron que ya venía el momento de bajar. Como iban en un camión en movimiento, lo mejor sería bajarse usando las escobas; Akko se subió con Lotte ya que aún no podía solucionar la parte del equilibrio y, con la poca magia almacenada en las escobas, fueron hasta el pueblo, lugar donde sería el evento.

Lotte estaba maravillada. Desde el momento que llego y vio el lugar, a la gran cantidad de gente reunida, todas las promociones, las pancartas y todo, desde ese momento inicial se maravilló. Corría de un lado a otro viendo la mercancía que vendían y los cosplay de los demás fanáticos. Todo ahí le parecía fantástico, y aún estaba por venir la mejor parte: ver a Annabel, la autora y escritora de _NightFall_ , en persona.

Después de pasear un rato por ahí y mientras Lotte les contaba a sus compañeras de su amor por la novela, fueron al lugar donde sería el evento principal. Era un pequeño auditorio, con bastantes sillas y un escenario justo en frente. Y todo el lugar no tardo mucho en llenarse de publico y dar inicio al espectáculo.

Y lo primero, la aparición de Annabel. El anunciador se paró en el escenario y le dio inicio a la ceremonia -¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al evento especial de _NightFall_! ¡Hoy será la primera presentación de la autora de _NightFall_ , junto con el capítulo 365! ¡Y ahora… ella es Annabel Crème! -El presentador indico hacia una parte oscura del escenario, y justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron revelando a una pequeña niña con un cabello sumamente largo y rubio, la cual se encontraba usando su teléfono y sin ninguna expresión aparente. -Eh… ¡Bien bien, Annabel una palabra para tus fans!

-Hola. -Dijo la pequeña niña, sin cambiar de expresión ni dejar de ver su móvil.

-Esto… bueno… ¡Pasemos a la siguiente sección! ¡El campeonato de preguntas de _NightFall_! ¡El premio para el ganador será entregado por la mismísima Annabel!

Mientras las preguntas comenzaban, las tres jóvenes estaban ahí, dos de ellas sin saber nada, la otra, que era Lotte, no dejaba de pensar en lo linda que era Annabel. Algo que ninguna de las tres sabía, era que en ese mismo lugar estaban también Hannah y Barbara, las "amigas" de Diana.

La competencia de preguntas comenzó y, apenas se dicto la primera pregunta, todos en el auditorio tenían la mano levantada, incluso Barbara.

Hannah siempre ha pensado que esa novela era una gran tontería, y que toda la gente ahí era patética. Ver a su amiga levantar la mano la hizo dudar. -¿Eh? ¿Sabes de que hablan?

-¡N-No, es que me dio un calambre! Hehe… -Barbara era una gran fanática de _NightFall_ , pero no quería que su compañera Hannah pensará que ella era patética, así que mejor lo ocultaba.

El presentador observo un poco a todos y termino señalando a Lotte. -¡Tú! La jovencita rubia.

Lotte rápida y segura contesto la pregunta y el presentador indico que estaba en lo correcto. Y eso fue más o menos todo el evento, una pregunta del presentador y una respuesta correcta de Lotte. Incluso Akko le comento a Lotte lo increíble que le parecía que supiera tantas cosas de memoria. Después de seguir un rato así, sin fallar ni una sola pregunta, Lotte llego a las finales junto con otra persona, una mujer por el tono de su voz, con un disfraz del reloj big ben.

Akko y Sucy estaban sorprendidas por lo lejos que llego Lotte, y Akko no dudo en animarla para ganar. -¡Vamos Lotte! ¡Tú puedes!

Unas cuantas hileras de asientos más atrás, Barbara y Hannah lograron escuchar los gritos de apoyo de la castaña. -Espera… ¿No son esas Akko, Sucy y Lotte? -Pregunto Barbara

Sí que lo son, sin duda. -Respondió Hannah. -¿No deberían estar en Luna Nova cumpliendo su castigo? Ya sabes, por todo el desastre que hicieron ayer, para después ser llamadas por la profesora Finnelan.

Barbara al no estar segura de que responder sólo se encogió de hombros. Hannah en cambio comenzó a pensar, "Si se supone que están castigadas, pero están aquí, significa que escaparon. ¡Ya sé! Volvemos a Luna Nova, le contamos a Finnelan y seguramente les vaya peor. Hahah, que buen plan." Y justo en ese momento, Hannah y Barbara se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron del lugar.

De vuelta con Lotte, ya habían pasado a esta a arriba del escenario junto a la mujer misteriosa. Cada una estaba frente a un podio, con un micrófono y un botón, la primera en responder ganaba. Y el presentador lanzo la última pregunta.

¿Cuál era la tienda de pay favorita del tío del tercer esposo de la prima de la madre de Annabel Crème?

Apenas la pregunta termino de ser pronunciada, la chica reloj presiono el botón concediéndose el turno para responder primero, pero para su infortunio, su respuesta fue errónea, haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza, o al menos eso parecía con el disfraz de reloj gigante.

Lotte en cambio se puso a pensar. De todas las cosas que recordaba esa no era una de la que estuviera completamente segura. Comenzó a mirar los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar un indicio de la respuesta, y vaya que así fue.

Vio que Annabel estaba en su teléfono, el cual tenía una funda que le recordaba a… "Ido… Idolandia… ¡Oh!" -¡Idolandia! -Grito Lotte.

El presentador se emociono y grito "¡Correcto!" a todo pulmón. -¡La ganadora es ésta chica! Vamos, pasa con Annabel por tu premio, ¡una pluma especial de la mismísima Annabel!

Lotte y Annabel se juntaron en el medio del escenario y la escritora comenzó a hablarle a Lotte. -Entonces realmente te gusta _NightFall_. -Vio como Lotte asintió nerviosa. -Bien, entonces creo que le gustarás. Ahora tú eres la nueva Annabel -Dijo, para después darle la pluma. Como la bruja rubia no entendía, Annabel continuo. -La autora de _NightFall_ no es una sola persona. Soy la decimo segunda Annabel. Ahora que recibiste esta pluma, tú serás la decimo tercera. Si no continúas escribiendo, _NightFall_ terminará.

Justo después de decir eso, la pequeña Annabel desapareció de la nada, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos. El presentador hizo como pudo para disimular la repentina desaparición y calmar a la audiencia, seguido de terminar el espectáculo y la parte principal del evento.

Apenas bajo el telón, Lotte corrió hacia la parte trasera del escenario para buscar a Annabel. Antes de eso, vio en el escenario un instrumento de teletransportación mágica, por lo que su paradero era un completo misterio. Mientras Lotte pensaba en los posibles lugares a donde fue a parar la escritora, Akko y Sucy llegaron junto a ella, detrás del escenario. Lotte les conto el asunto este sobre la pluma y los escritores de _NightFall_ , además de que Annabel se teletransporto lejos de ahí. Rápidamente se decidieron a ir a buscar por ahí, el alcance del artilugio mágico tampoco era muy amplio, por lo que debía seguir cercas. Empezaron por salir de ese lugar.

Ya afuera del lugar, notaron que aún había montones de gente por todos lados. Lotte no le tomo mucha importancia y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Akko trato de seguirla, pero entre tanta gente estorbando el paso y tantos disfraces con amplias dimensiones, Akko termino tropezando y dando directo al piso. Después del golpe, Akko se sintió rara y levanto la mirada aún atontada, pudiendo ver justo en frente de ella unas orejas agachadas, que no tardo en reconocer, por lo que se sorprendió y se dio cuenta, al revisar, que su collar no estaba, se había salido en la caída. "Oh no, ¡Oh no! Esto esta mal, van a ver esto y se asustarán y pensarán que soy rara." Pensaba Akko muy preocupada, justo cuando Lotte se acercó hacia ella.

-¡Vamos Akko, debemos encontrar a Annabel…! Oh… vaya… -Lotte se quedo viendo fijamente a Akko por unos segundos, haciendo que esta se ponga toda tensa y preocupada. -Estaba tan distraída y emocionada que no me di cuenta que tú también trajiste un cosplay, ¡y te quedo genial! -Dijo Lotte

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sísí! También yo traje cosplay, gracias, hehe… -Akko se alivió. Cierto que todo mundo ahí estaba disfrazado, nadie lo notaría.

-Pero no hay tiempo que perder, ¡hay que buscar a Annabel! -Dijo Lotte, tomando a Akko del brazo y corrió, arrastrándola con ella.

-¡Espera Lotte! Tengo que buscar mi collar. -Dijo Akko, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta de Lotte, que pareció que no la escucho en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, Sucy iba detrás de ellas, sin ninguna prisa, lenta pero segura, hasta que algo llamo su atención haciendo que se detuviera. Se agacho y recogió del piso cierto collar con forma de colmillo. -Oh. -Dijo sin más, para después continuar su camino.

Las tres chicas se reunían y se separaban con la meta de buscar a Annabel, la cual no aparecía por ningún lado. Habían revisado toda la plaza, todas las tiendas y todos los lugares que creían posibles y no.

Durante el proceso, Akko vio como Sucy recogía hongo tras hongo, sabía que a esta le encantaban y que las usaba en sus pociones muy regularmente. Con respecto a Sucy, parecía ignorar por completo el hecho de que Akko tuviera esos rasgos de lobo, o al menos eso le parecía.

-Ah~ no aparece por ningún lado. -Decía Akko bastante desilusionada. -¿Por qué no escribes tú _NightFall_ , Lotte? Digo, se ve como te encanta esa novela y además podrías hacer que pasaran las cosas que tú quisieras, la gente te admiraría por ser la nueva Annabel.

-Podría ser, pero la verdad no es algo que me gustaría. Me gusta que Annabel sea reconocida como Annabel, así como a mí me gustaría ser reconocida como Lotte. Admiro mucho su trabajo y confió en su criterio para seguir con la historia. Por eso deseo que ella siga siendo la que escriba.

-Vaya. -Dijo Sucy sorprendida por la filosofía de su amiga. -Bueno Lotte, ablando de ser tú y eso, ¿no podías tú hablar con los espíritus de objetos antiguos? Quizá puedas hacer eso con esa pluma, tiene cientos de años, ¿No?

-¡Cierto! Podemos probar con eso, quizá el espíritu en la pluma pueda decirnos a donde fue. -Dijo Lotte.

-¡Wow! Lotte, ¿puedes hablar con objetos? -Pregunto Akko sorprendida.

-Después de que un objeto es usado durante años, conserva un espíritu por todas aquellas personas que lo usaron y pusieron un poco de su espíritu en él. No puedo hablar con el objeto, sino con el espíritu que vive en él.

-¡Eso es genial! -Dijo Akko emocionada.

Y justo eso hicieron. Después de recitar un hechizo, un pequeño espíritu salió de la pluma y empezó a hablar con Lotte; Akko y Sucy no entendían nada de lo que decía. Después de un momento el pequeño espíritu volvió a la pluma y Lotte les explico que el espíritu no sabía donde estaba, pero que todos los escritores disfrutaban ir a sus lugares tranquilos favoritos si se sentían muy tensos. Por lo que la pregunta ahora era, cuál era el lugar tranquilo favorito de Annabel.

-¡Idolandia! -Dijo Lotte. -Seguro la encontraremos ahí. Pero… ¿dónde está?

-Allí. -Dijo Sucy, señalando una estructura vieja de piedra, rodeada de vegetación y muchas hortensias.

Las tres chicas fueron, y tal como su deducción lo decía, Annabel estaba ahí. Se veía triste y seguía viendo su teléfono. Lotte se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se preocupará.

-¡No! ¡Ya les dije que no volveré a escribir _NightFall_! ¡Ahora es tu trabajo! -Grito la pequeña niña, mientras se alejaba de ellas.

-¡Espera! -Le pidió Lotte. -Tienes que seguir escribiendo _NightFall_. No puede escribirlo cualquier persona, tienes que ser tú, la elegida.

-Pero a nadie le gusta lo que yo escribo. -Dijo Annabel cabizbaja.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Qué no viste a toda la gente que se reunió a verte? -Lotte trataba de animarla. -Todos ellos son tus fans, fans de lo que tú escribes. Hay gente a la que no le gusta, sí, pero es sólo la minoría. Siempre habrá alguien a quien no le guste algo. -En este punto, Annabel parecía recuperarse. Levanto la cabeza para escuchar a Lotte con atención. -Yo he admirado todo lo que haces. Al igual que toda la gente que se reunió hoy, espero con ansias cada capitulo nuevo, me emociono con lo que escribes, y me dejas deseando más. Si fuiste elegida para escribir no es sólo por el azar del destino. Tienes talento y lo sabes.

-T-Tienes razón… Yo también me emociono y fascino con lo que escribo, pero al ver que a la gente no le gustaba, comencé a creer que no servía para eso.

-¿Lo ves? Cientos de personas son felices gracias a ti, se sienten entendidos y encuentran confort en leer _NightFall_ , y es gracias a ti. ¿Acaso eso no te hace feliz? No deberías dejar que la opinión de unos pocos te arruine.

-Hehe… Supongo que tienes razón. Me hace sentir tan bien escribir _NightFall_ , me hace sentir incluida, que la gente de verdad me entiende y comparte lo que me gusta. -Annabel acepto la pluma de manos de Lotte y se puso de pie. -¡Seguiré escribiendo _NightFall_! De hecho, lo haré ahora mismo.

Annabel se puso de pie y corrió a un pequeño campo abierto cerca de ahí, tomo la pluma mágica y comenzó a escribir palabras mágicas al aire, que rápidamente se convertían en un nuevo segmento de _NightFall_. Mientras, Lotte veía maravillada como la persona que más admiraba era feliz y hacia lo que disfrutaba sin sentir la presión de ninguna opinión negativa.

Mientras tanto, Akko y Sucy estaban atrás, viendo todo lo que ocurría sin decir nada, hasta que Sucy rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuánto más lo ocultarás? -Pregunto repentinamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunto Akko de regreso, intrigada.

-Quiero decir que quizá nuestras compañeras sean despistadas, pero yo no. Me fijo muy bien en cada detalle, hasta en un simple collar. -Sucy saco de su bolsillo el collar y se lo dio a Akko.

-¡Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido! Heheh… bueno… supongo que de ti ya no lo puedo ocultar más. -Tomo el collar y se lo puso, desapareciendo sus rasgos de lobo. -No lo sé. No me siento lista para decirlo a todos sin más... supongo que en algún momento lo haré pero…

-Ah~ entiendo, no hace falta que me lo digas. -Dijo Sucy, inexpresiva como siempre. -Si quieres que siga guardando el secreto, sólo sé más cuidadosa. A este paso acabarás revelándolo por accidente.

-Heheh… lo siento. -Dijo Akko, rascándose la nuca por la pena.

-Como sea.

-¡Oigan chicas! -Lotte volvió con ellas. -¿Listas para volver? Annabel tiene que tomar su propio camino ahora, y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-¡Es cierto! Tenemos que volver pronto o se notará más nuestra ausencia. -Dijo Akko, preocupada.

-Oye, Akko. -Dijo la rubia, ganándose la atención de ésta. -¿Sabes? Quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. De no ser por ti y tu plan "maestro" no habría podido conocer a Annabel, ni mucho menos haber vivido esta maravillosa experiencia. -Lotte fue y abrazo a Akko. -¡Gracias por todo esto!

-Oh, vamos Lotte, no es para tanto. Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis grandes amigas. -Dijo Akko, uniendo a Sucy a su abrazo, volviéndolo un abrazo de equipo.

-Vamos, volvamos a Luna Nova.

Y las tres tomaron el camino de regreso por la línea ley, llegando a Luna Nova, donde les esperaba una sorpresa, y no precisamente buena.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta fueron recibidas por Hannah, Barbara y algunas profesoras, entre las cuales estaba Finnelan, la cual tenía esa mirada de enojo tan poderosa y severa, que no hicieron falta palabras para que las tres chicas supieran que el castigo que estaban a punto de recibir las tendría ocupadas todo el día siguiente y hasta un poco del siguiente a ese.

* * *

Ya en la habitación, preparadas para dormir pues, efectivamente tenían mucho trabajo de castigo para el día siguiente, sólo charlaban las tres chicas del equipo rojo.

-La verdad me parece que valió la pena el día de hoy, aún con los castigos. -Decía Lotte desde su cama, sujetando su libro de _NightFall_ tomo 365.

-Supongo que sí. -Dijo Sucy desde el escritorio, donde revisaba todos los hongos que encontró el día de hoy.

-¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. -Akko fue hasta donde guardaba muchas de sus cosas. -Como eres super fanática de los hongos, quería darte esto. -Dijo Akko dándole a Sucy un hongo que desde arriba parecía como un cielo muy estrellado e incluso parecía que las estrellas brillaban de verdad por como reflejaba la luz.

Sucy vio el hongo y se sorprendió bastante. -¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! -Tomo el hongo y comenzó a observarlo muy… ¿emocionada? Hasta apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, es del bosque de donde vengo. Mamá lo encontró un poco antes de que partiera hacia aquí. Me dijo que traía algo de suerte, pero que sólo funcionaba una vez. Es extraño, y aunque me parece muy lindo, me gustaría regalártelo, Sucy.

-Pero fue un regalo de tu madre. -Replico Sucy.

-Pues como dije, ella me dijo que traía suerte una vez y creo que ya no funcionará más. Supongo que la suerte fue encontrarte como amiga. Por eso me gustaría que lo tuvieras.

-Oh. -Sucy estaba ahí, alegre, pero sin saber que decir. -Gracias, supongo. Significa mucho que me des algo tan significativo. Me gustaría poder expresarte más mi alegría, pero no soy muy buena en eso.

-No te preocupes. Con tu amistad y ese gracias basta. -Akko le dio una cálida sonrisa. -Ahora deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Ciertamente. -Dijo Lotte. -Buenas noches chicas.

-Buenas noches. -Le respondió Akko. -Buenas noches, Sucy.

Sucy no respondió, camino hasta donde estaba Akko, dejando a esta con intriga y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña, para después comenzar a frotar su cabello. -¿Quién es una buena chica? Tú eres una buena chica, Akko.

Sucy volvió a su lugar y se metió en su cama. Akko se quedó ahí sentada, pensando y preguntándose qué había pasado. "¿A-Acaba Sucy de hacer una broma sobre perros… conmigo…?" Fue entonces que se pudo escuchar el grito de Akko en algunos tantos metros a la redonda.

¡SUUUUCYYYYYY!

* * *

 **Lo siento lo siento losientolosientolosiento ¡LO SIENTOOOO!**

 **Sé que tarde un montón en actualizar, es sólo que esta semana pusieron un montón de proyectos y tareas en la uni y la verdad la cantidad de tiempo que eso me consume es muy grosera, así que por eso… ¡LO SIENTOOOO! T . T**

 **Bueno, dejando la disculpa de lado. Ya está, otro cap más, y uno largo por lo visto.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir dándole más cariño a esta historia y no odiarme por tardar tanto.**

 **Esta vez no hay mucho que contar, me explota una vena del pulmón de tantos trabajos y sigo tomando jugo de arándano como si me pagarán por ello. Ahora tengo una nota para diferencia a Lotte como la finlandesa y Sucy como la filipina. Demasiados "NightFall" escritos por una vida.**

 **Eso es todo. Trataré de actualizar más pronto esta vez. Cuídense y bai.**

 **Only one thing left to do… touch fluffy tail.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Recuerden mezclar sólo los ingredientes correctos y necesarios.

Las chicas estaban en clase de pociones. Su maestra era Lukić, una bruja experta en el tema y con un aspecto casi de estereotipo.

Aunque Lotte y Akko no estaban tan al tanto en esta clase, Sucy, que adoraba fabricar pociones, estaba atenta a todos los materiales y a la enseñanza de Lukić. Tenían la tarea de realizar una poción simple, con el efecto de amplificar el sabor de distintas comidas. Usaba materiales simples, algunas plantas y polvos, junto con un poco de alcohol diluido en agua tibia.

-Sólo vierten el polvo amarillo en la mezcla y lo revuelven hasta que se torne de un tono morado. -Les indicaba la profesora. -Ahora, sean muy cuidadosas. Deben usar las cantidades adecuadas pues el polvo de hongo puede llegar a causar una reacción violenta si se usa en cantidades grandes.

El equipo rojo estaba junto a su mesa de trabajo. Tenían todos los ingredientes, los instrumentos y las medidas necesarias para hacer la poción indicada.

-A un lado, Akko. -Dijo Sucy, apartando a Akko y tomando su lugar de trabajo y los ingredientes.

-¡Hey! Yo también quiero ayudar. -Replicó la japonesa.

-Sin ofender Akko, no quiero volar por los aires o que te conviertas en piedra. -Dijo, tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Akko sí se sintió ofendida. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando otra voz llamo su atención. -Ya la oíste, Akko, no quieras volverte una estatua, aunque así serías menos molesta. ¡Hahah! -El comentario vino desde una mesa cercana, justo donde estaba el equipo verde.

Akko las volteó a ver. Eran Amanda y sus compañeras, de las cuales no conocía mucho. En la mesa de trabajo del equipo verde, todas estaban en sus asuntos, Amanda estaba sentada, inclinando la silla en donde estaba sentada y con los pies reposando sobre la misma mesa; la pequeña bruja silenciosa estaba sentada en el piso, trabajando con algún dispositivo electrónico, y la otra estaba sentada, sin decir nada, comiendo de una gran bolsa de frituras. En su mesa de trabajo había un pequeño robot con cabeza cuadrada, haciendo la poción que encargo Lukić.

-¡Tú no te metas, Amanda! Al menos yo estoy trabajando y esforzándome. -Le decía Akko, molesta. Fue justo hasta la mesa de trabajo donde estaba el equipo verde. -Tú sólo estas de floja, como siempre.

-Al menos no soy el burro de la clase. -Le respondió Amanda, tranquila y sin moverse de su posición.

Akko se molestó bastante. Tomo las piernas de Amanda que estaban reposando sobre la mesa y las levantó, haciendo que Amanda se fuera de espaldas debido a que tenía la silla inclinada.

Amanda se levantó molesta y se puso cara a cara con Akko. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No me culpes de tu incompetencia! ¡Burra!

-¡Tú déjame en paz y metete en tus propios asuntos! ¡Floja!

-¡Payaso!

-¡Buscapleitos!

-¡Hazmerreir!

-¡Infantil!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! -Amanda tomo los hombros de Akko y la empujo hacia atrás.

La discusión continuaba y sólo llamaban la atención. Akko no se quedó de brazos cruzados e hizo lo mismo, empujando a Amanda, la cual, apenas se recuperó, se lanzó sobré Akko para empujarla de nuevo, sujetándola de los hombros. La japonesa no se iba a dejar sin más y se defendió, tomando a Amanda de los hombros también, y ambas comenzaron a jalonearse.

Lotte, Sucy, el equipo de Amanda y el resto del grupo las veía sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Diana las ignoraba por completo y hacia que su equipo trabajara.

Akko y Amanda, entre tantos gritos y jaloneos, acabaron perdiendo el equilibrio y golpearon la mesa del equipo verde, lo cual hizo que esta se moviera y que el pequeño robot que estaba arriba preparando la poción perdiera el equilibrio y dejara caer el frasco con el polvo de hongo dentro del contenedor con la mezcla y haciendo que este se agitara de una forma violenta y errática.

-Maldición… -Dijeron Akko y Amanda a la vez.

El contenedor comenzó a brillar, para un segundo después explotar con una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzo a las dos brujas en direcciones opuestas, pero contra cosas igual de sólidas, Amanda chocando contra la pared y Akko contra una estantería, ambas quedando inconscientes por el fuerte impacto.

* * *

Unas varias horas después, en la enfermería de la academia, Akko abría los ojos, sin saber que había pasado. Estaba recostada en una pequeña cama individual con sábanas blancas. Un vistazo rápido la hizo darse cuenta de exactamente donde estaba. Por la ventana en ese lugar se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba mientras el anaranjado atardecer se volvía más y más oscuro.

Después de un momento de ubicarse y recuperar la conciencia, Akko intento sentarse y un leve pero notorio dolor escalo desde de su brazo. -Auch. ¿Eh? -Reviso su brazo, vio en él unos vendajes y se sorprendió. Después de revisarse por completo se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía su brazo y su cabeza vendados.

Un rato después logro sentarse sin dolor y reviso que había a su alrededor. En la pequeña mesa junto a su cama había una pequeña nota " _Akko, por si despiertas, iremos a verte luego. Lotte y Sucy_ " estaba escrito en ella. Dejo la nota en su lugar y siguió revisando. Había unas cortinas al lado de su cama, y lo que llamo más su atención fue que había ruido al otro lado de estas. Se acercó a revisar y, abriendo un poco la cortina, vio en el otro lado otra cama individual en la que se encontraba Amanda, sentada en su cama y con la cabeza vendada también.

-Oh, despertaste también. -Dijo Amanda cuando vio a Akko en la cortina. -Ah~ vaya lio, ¿no? ¿Cómo estás?

Akko se sorprendió por la calma de su compañera, ciertamente tenía razón. -Sí que lo fue. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Recuerdas que paso?

-Ah, estoy bien, o eso creo. No recuerdo mucho la verdad, más allá de la cosa que se agitaba y luego exploto.

-Cierto, ahora recuerdo bien. -Dijo Akko después de verificar la situación. -Esto… lo siento, que haya pasado eso y que ahora estemos así.

-Ah~ si te disculpas tú tendré que hacerlo yo también, sólo déjalo así. -Dijo restándole importancia. –Ahora sólo espero que Constanze y Jasminka estén bien.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces ellas son tus compañeras? -Pregunto la castaña.

-Así es. Constanze es la bajita, le encanta construir robot y tecnología y todo eso; Jasminka es la peli rosa, a ella le encanta comer y preparar alimentos. -Amanda describió un poco a sus compañeras. -Sip, ellas son mis grandes amigas, colegas de aventuras. ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?

-¡Genial! Y pues mis compañeras son Lotte, la rubia con lentes, y Sucy, la peli morada. Cada una de ellas tiene sus gustos y algo que la apasiona. Lotte lee su novela y Sucy junta hongos y fabrica pociones. Claro que tenemos cosas en las que diferimos, pero, aun así, son dos personas maravillosas.

-Bien bien. -Justo que Amanda le respondía a Akko, la puerta sonó y fue abierta, revelando a ambos grupos de compañeras. -Y hablando de.

Las cuatro brujas entraron, yendo con su respectiva compañera. Los dos equipos se pusieron a charlar, presentarse y contar una que otra cosa, incluso Jasminka llevaba dulces y los compartió con todas.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? No recuerdo mucho. -Pregunto Akko al resto de su equipo.

-Bueno Akko, te desmayaste por el golpe, normal que no recuerdes que paso. -Le decía Lotte. -Justo cuando la mezcla exploto, la onda expansiva las lanzo por los aires y las dejo inconscientes. El resto estamos bien gracias a que Diana reaccionó en un instante e hizo un hechizo para contener toda la explosión dentro de una burbuja mágica. Para ese entonces ustedes dos ya habían salido disparadas, por lo que Diana priorizo al resto del grupo.

-Menos mal que todos están bien. -Dijo Akko aliviada de que su accidente no causara más daños.

-Rápidamente llamaron la ayuda para ustedes dos. Por suerte no tenían ninguna herida grave, sólo estaban inconscientes por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando revisaron a Akko vieron que su brazo también impactó contra la estantería y se estaba inflamando, por eso lo vendaron también. Ya al final sólo nos dijeron que se quedarían aquí hasta despertar y quizá un tiempo de descanso para revisarlas. La enfermera salió hace poco y dijo que volvería hasta mañana en la mañana, por lo tanto, deberán pasar aquí la noche. -Termino de contar Lotte.

Mientras Lotte hablaba, Akko vio que, en la puerta que sus compañeras dejaron entre abierta, por donde apenas y se veía la oscuridad del pasillo, parecía haber una silueta pegada a la puerta, aunque no se distinguía bien. Akko volteo a ver a sus compañeras de regreso, y cuando echo otro vistazo rápido a la puerta, la silueta o lo que fuera eso, ya no estaba.

-Hablando de la hora, se hace noche, deberíamos irnos pronto. -Dijo Sucy.

Todas las compañeras de Akko y Amanda estuvieron de acuerdo, se despidieron de ellas y se fueron de ahí, dejándolas solas de nuevo.

Estuvieron charlando un par de horas, hasta que se hizo muy de noche, se recostaron a intentar dormir, pero ninguna podía.

-Entonces… ¿hay que estar aquí hasta mañana? Que mal, me está dando hambre. -Decía Amanda en voz alta.

-Ya, a mí igual. Y Aquí no hay nada de comer seguramente.

-Oye Akko, tengo un plan. -Dijo Amanda ganándose la atención de Akko. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y tomamos unas tartas?

-Pero eso está prohibido estar por los pasillos tan tarde, a esta hora cierran la cocina. Además, ¿no es robar? -Dudaba la castaña.

-No hace falta que lo veas así. Ya he ido varias veces, puedo evitar que nos descubran.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Akko, ¿no tienes hambre? No pasara nada, te lo prometo. -Amanda trataba de convencerla.

-Pues sí, pero… Ah~ está bien, tengo mucha hambre y cierto que no es muy difícil entrar en la cocina. -Akko se resignó y cedió ante su hambre y la persuasión de, su ahora amiga, Amanda.

-¡Bien! Vamos.

Ambas brujas se prepararon y se dirigieron a la salida haciendo el menor ruido posible. Akko acerco su oído a la puerta y no escucho nada, le dijo a Amanda y abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente para salir de ahí.

Caminaron por los pasillos, cuidando de no toparse con los guardias. Avanzaron por un rato y llegaron al comedor, ocultándose, de unos pasos que escucharon, detrás de un pequeño muro que separaba dos secciones del comedor. Momentos después continuaron y llegaron hasta la cocina.

-Muy bien. Hay que ir a donde los refrigeradores, sacar unos trozos de tarta y salir de aquí. -Amanda dio un repaso rápido al plan.

Ambas entraron a la zona de la cocina, evitaron una simple alarma, y llegaron a los refrigeradores. Cada una tomo una gran porción de tarta y algunos utensilios; tenedores y platos desechables, para luego ponerse en marcha de regreso a la enfermería.

Mientras iban tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, escucharon pasos acercarse a ellas, y debido a la sorpresa, Akko dejó caer sus utensilios, los cuales fueron a parar al piso, haciendo más ruido del que les hubiera gustado. Debido al escándalo, las chicas notaron como los pasos se aceleraban en dirección hacia a ellas, en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Akko rápido! ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí ya mismo! -Decía Amanda preocupada y apurada.

-No alcanzo las cosas. -Akko estiraba la mano libre intentando alcanzar los utensilios. -Amanda, ayúdame a recogerlos… ¿Amanda? -Akko reviso a su alrededor y vio que Amanda ya no estaba ahí con ella. -¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Dijo resignada.

-¿Akko?

Esa voz le sonaba conocida, sin duda no era de ninguna profesora, lo que tranquilizo a la joven Atsuko. -Ah, ¿Diana? Hola, que sorpresa, heheh… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Bueno, a veces ayudo con la guardia nocturna, ya sabes, no deberías de estar aquí afuera durante la noche. -Dijo Diana, dándole una mirada muy sería y con los brazos cruzados. -Además que estoy muy segura de que esa tarta pertenece a la cocina.

-Esto… b-bueno… verás… es que me dio hambre mientras estaba en la enfermería y decidimos venir a por tartas. -Trato de explicar la castaña. -Sólo que Amanda me abandono cuando venías hacia acá.

-Debí imaginar que se trataría de Amanda. Fue su plan, ¿no es así?

-Sí, fue totalmente su plan, yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Bueno, la acompañaste y robaste tarta. Ahora tienes mucho que ver con ella.

-Ah~ tienes razón. Bueno, que remedio. -Akko se agacho para recoger los utensilios, ahora más calmada, y volvió a ponerse en pie. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, su estómago rugió con una fuerza que retumbo por los pasillos. -Lo siento por eso, aún tengo hambre. Heheh… ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Por qué no comemos un poco de tarta? Ven, vamos. -Akko se sentó en el piso y tomo un tenedor, luego corto un trozo y lo puso en un plato.

-Eh… Akko, no deberías hacer eso, digo, es tarde y deberías estar en la enfermería, además que esa tarta no es tuya. -Dijo Diana, apenada de arruinar la felicidad de Akko, pero siguiendo las reglas.

-Ay vamos. No pasa nada, además que casi nunca dan tarta. Deberías descansar un poco y comer este dulce postré. -Dijo, ofreciéndole a Diana el plato con tarta.

La tarta olía muy bien y tenía un aspecto delicioso. De verdad que tenía tiempo sin probar una rebanada. -Te meterás en problemas, Akko. ¿Qué tal si alguien viene? Te aseguro que la culpa será tuya y yo me asegurare de ello, ¿lo entiendes?

-Vamos Diana~ sólo será un poco. Acepto la responsabilidad y la culpa, pero acompáñame un poco, me sentiré mal si sólo yo pruebo esta deliciosa tarta. -Akko restregaba la tarta a Diana para tentarla, además de que ponía una cara de cachorrito suplicante.

-Y-Yo… Ah~ está bien. Sólo un pedazo, y que sea rápido. -Acepto resignada.

Diana se arrodillo junto a Akko y tomo el plato con el trozo de tarta. Ambas comenzaron a degustar la tarta, en completo silencio. Ninguna decía nada, pero Akko se sentía bastante acompañada; era todo un logro haber convencido a la gran Diana Cavendish de comer con ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Diana rompió el pacifico silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. El accidente de hoy, ¿cómo sigues de tu cabeza y tu brazo?

 _"Diana parece… ¿apenada? No lo sé, supongo que es por toda la situación en la que estamos metidas ahora mismo."_ -Oh. Estoy bien. El dolor disminuyo desde la mañana, igual tenemos que esperar a que la enfermera nos revisé para dejarnos salir a continuar con las clases y eso.

-Bien. -Se limitó a decir, desviando el tema y centrándose en terminar su tarta. -Akko.

-¿Sí?

-Ni creas que no le diré a Finnelan lo que hicieron. Las reglas son las reglas. -Diana volvía a sonar indiferente.

-Ya ya, lo sé. -Dijo Akko resignada, pensando en que apenas salir de la enfermería ya tenía un castigo que cumplir.

-Y Akko.

-¿Qué pasa? -Ahora el tono más relajado de Diana le dio curiosidad a la japonesa.

-Gracias por la tarta.

Akko sólo sonrió y levanto el pulgar. Luego continuo con su tarta.

Ambas terminaron y se levantaron. Recogieron los platos desechables y los depositaron en el contenedor más cercano. Ahora que ya se habían encargado de eso, cada una tomaría su camino.

-Muy bien, Akko, deberías volver a la enfermería y descansar. -Le decía Diana. -No deberías dejar que Amanda te influenciara en sus problemas. Eres una buena bruja, sólo debes ser más cuidadosa, responsable y atenta en las clases.

-Lo sé, igualmente gracias, Diana. Te veo mañana en clase. -Akko se dio la vuelta y continuo avanzado hacia la enfermería.

Diana la veía alejarse, veía como se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se despidió de ella mientras se alejaba y Akko volteo a hacerle un último gesto agitando su mano. Diana la vio cara a cara y se sorprendió; en la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Akko parecían brillar de un rojo muy intenso. Se quedó estática hasta que Akko salió de escena y pudo recuperar la compostura.

Era muy tarde y Diana continuaba en la guardia nocturna. Su única tarea era caminar por ahí atenta a cualquier alumno fuera de su habitación o algún intruso indeseado en la academia. La tarea simple de caminar por toda la academia, en el silencio de la noche, le daba a Diana mucho tiempo para pensar, que, aunque generalmente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en todas sus ocupaciones académicas, esta vez tenía pensamientos distintos, uno en particular que la tenía algo confundida y hasta apenada.

-Claro que es normal preocuparme por mis compañeras de clase y mis amigas, no sé porque me siento tan extraña. -Diana salía un poco al jardín a tomar aire y relajar sus pensamientos. -Bueno, quizá me siento extraña por eso que hice, además por haberme quedado comiendo tarta con Akko. Vamos, es normal preocuparme por mis compañeras, pero… detenerme a escuchar toda su conversación, oculta y sin permiso…

Es normal, ¿verdad…?

* * *

 **¡Yooooo! ¿Qué pasa, illos?**

 **Volví, y tengo un capitulo nuevo. Bieeeeeeen.**

 **Quería terminar y subir esto ayer/hoy, pero vi que eran como las 3 a.m y pensé** ** _"Necesito dormir, digo, me gustaría conservar las últimas tres neuronas que me quedan para los exámenes finales."_** **Y termine acabándolo hasta hoy en la tarde, me ocupe en la mañana y eso.**

 **En resumen: Gracias por ser pacientes con este fic y no odiarme por tardar. T u T**

 **Y y a esos que dicen que es el mejor fic y perfecto y así: Ayy, no exageren /, sé que hay mejores y con historias más emocionantes, pero me alegro que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer. Los veo en próximos capítulos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

¿Cómo puedes estar saliendo apenas de tu recuperación y ya estar castigada, Akko?

Lotte cuestionaba a su compañera. Después de incidente con Lukić, lograr salir sana y salva, de una pieza, y tener que pasar un día entero en la enfermería, Akko sorprendió a su equipo con la noticia que Amanda y ella tenían que atender un castigo.

-Bueno Lotte, la verdad, es una historia muy larga, ahora mismo quiero descansar. -Le respondió la japonesa, calmada, tirándose en su cama para descansar.

Lotte imitó a su compañera y subió hasta su cama, se recostó en ella y se deshizo de sus lentes. -La verdad es que a veces no te entiendo, pero si estás bien, entonces todo en orden.

-¿Sabes, Lotte? Valió completamente la pena.

El equipo rojo procedió a dormir, tenían muchos días por delante.

* * *

-Oye, Sucy. -Dijo Lotte llamando la atención de su pálida compañera. -¿Dónde está Akko?

La mañana llegaba un día más a Luna Nova, despertando a cada alumna para sus clases del día. Algunas despertaban horas antes para prepararse con tiempo y revisar sus cosas, otras despertaban minutos antes, con prisa por llegar a tiempo; todas tenían algo en común, todas despertaban en su habitación, en su cama y dentro de la academia, todas menos una.

El día comenzaba de una manera muy "natural" para Akko. Y por natural nos referimos a que su amanecer fue en mitad del bosque. Despertó en su forma completa de lobo, junto al árbol donde solía poner sus cosas cuando salía a pasear. -Ñaaaaw. -Pego un gran bostezo y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta rápidamente de su situación. -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Me quedé dormida aquí?! Bueno es que dormir como lobo es muy cómodo, heheh…

Sin duda que despertar en ese lugar fue una sorpresa. Debido a eso tampoco sabía si las clases ya habían comenzado o no, así que debía de darse prisa en volver.

Volvió a su forma semi humana, se colocó su uniforme y recogió sus cosas. -Mmm… ¿Dónde puse mi collar? -Reviso el árbol y no estaba por ahí, buscó en el piso cercano también y tampoco lo encontró. -¡Ahhh no puede ser! ¿Dónde está? Quizá lo deje en la habitación, si no mal recuerdo tenía esta forma antes de salir. ¿Creo? Como sea, tengo que volver ya. Lo buscaré en la habitación luego.

Akko comenzó a caminar hacia la academia, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera rondando por el bosque con ese aspecto. Después de un momento acabo llegando justo donde acaba el bosque, cerca de los pasillos exteriores de la academia, pasillos que, gracias a que faltan de una pared, se puede entrar y salir a una zona más natural, junto al bosque que rodea la zona. Además, gracias a eso, pudo ver que una gran cantidad de estudiantes ya iban por esos pasillos, por lo que concluyo que las clases ya habían empezado o estaban por empezar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Ahora qué hago? Tengo que llegar a clases, mi uniforme es un desastre y no tengo mi collar. -Akko pensaba en todas las soluciones que se le venían a la mente. -¡Ya lo tengo! Puedo convertirme en algo más pequeño y pasar desapercibida por los pasillos hasta mi habitación, seguro ahí está el collar. Después sólo llego a clase y ya está.

Akko tomo su barita mágica y recito el hechizo de transformación. - _¡Metamorphie Fasiesse!_ -Un humo verde la rodeo, y seguido de un pequeño destello, el humo se disipo mostrando a Akko transformada en un extraño ratón, con pequeñas orejas y cola de lobo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Mis orejas no cambiaron. Yo apunte a transformarme en algo volador, pero creo que esto puede funcionar.

La pequeña Akko ratón comenzó a correr en dirección a la academia, intentando que nadie se fijara en ella en lo más mínimo. Caminaba justo por la zona exterior del pasillo, pegada a la pared para que fuera aún menos visible. Cuando llego a la parte donde el pasillo ya se cerraba y no daba paso al exterior, entro y se quedó pegada a la esquina entre el piso y la pared para que, gracias a su color castaño, se camuflara con el color de la madera. Siguió avanzando sin ser vista hasta llegar casi al final del pasillo.

 _"¡Muy bien! ¡No me puedo creer que esto esté funcionando realmente! Sólo tengo que seguir sin que me noten, llegar a mi habitación, buscar el collar y antes de que nadie lo noté, ya habrá vuelto todo a la normalidad. Mmm… Quizá tenga que buscar una excusa para mis compañeras, el porqué de mi desaparición… Ya lo pensaré luego. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en…"_ Los pensamientos de Akko se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Un ratón! -Grito una de las estudiantes de la academia.

El fuerte grito de su compañera, hizo que Akko se diera cuenta de la situación. Se había distraído demasiado pensando, haciendo que caminará sin fijarse hasta llegar al centro del comedor, lugar donde ahora había muchas chicas pasando el rato, o al menos hasta que la notaron. El grito de su compañera llamo la atención de todas las demás, haciendo que estas se alteraran y comenzaran a gritar también.

Akko empezó a correr para salir de ahí cuanto antes, no quería que la atraparan o algo peor. Corría sin parar entre las mesas y las sillas, donde algunas chicas se subían al ver a la pequeña roedora pasando por ahí, otras corrían lejos y otras sólo se quedaban en el mismo lugar, dando saltos en un pie o intercalándolos.

Gracias a la amplia cantidad de muebles en el comedor, Akko pudo perderse de la vista de las brujas y salir de ahí, no sin antes ver el gran desastre que había ahora; chicas asustadas, comida tirada por todos lados, mesas y sillas volteadas, y trabajadores muy molestos.

Después de un momento, Akko logró llegar a su habitación, aprovecho su pequeño tamaño y flexibilidad para entrar por debajo de la puerta, y ya dentro, pudo deshacer el hechizo de transformación y volver a su forma semi humana.

-Ah, hice todo un desastre ahí fuera, aunque quizá nadie se dé cuenta de que fui yo. -Akko se sentía apenada por todo lo que paso, aunque aliviada también por ya estar en su habitación. -Bueno, luego pensaré en eso, debo preocuparme por mis asuntos primero.

Comenzó su ardua búsqueda por toda su habitación, búsqueda que, de momento, no daba fruto alguno. Ya había revisado toda la habitación; movió todos los libros de los escritorios, quito las cobijas de todas las camas, saco su ropa de donde la guardaba, movió todas las pociones de Sucy, todos los libros de Lotte, abrió cada cajón, cada caja, movió todo de lugar, incluso hasta en la maceta reviso, y el collar no parecía por ningún lado. Ni una señal del pequeño objeto y el cuarto ya estaba patas arriba, la castaña hizo un completo desastre.

Justo antes de que pudiera seguir buscando, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo su atención. -Señorita Kagari, ¿se encuentra ahí dentro? -Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Akko sabia reconocer esa inconfundible voz de maestra estricta; era Finnelan.

Finnelan quería verla, pero Akko no podía dejar que la viera de esa forma, con sus orejas y su cola. -Eh… Sí… ¡U-Un momento! -Akko pensaba en que hacer, en como ocultarlo sin su collar.

-Voy a pasar, necesito hablar con usted. Con permiso. -La puerta se abrió dando entrada a Finnelan a la habitación, que, a decir verdad, quedo muy sorprendida. Frente a ella vio un completo desastre. La habitación estaba tirada y desarreglada por completo; ropa tirada, camas sin hacer y libros regados por todos lados, y, la cereza del pastel, era la joven Akko, parada en medio de la habitación, nerviosamente erguida, con el uniforme sucio y desarreglado, y una almohada sobre su cabeza que parecía sostener con fuerza para que no se callera. -Mmm… Después lidiaré con este desastre. Señorita Kagari, ¿sabía usted que Luna Nova tiene el mejor control de plagas hasta la fecha? -No espero la respuesta. -Y se lo pregunto porque recientemente hubo un incidente en el comedor, incidente que involucraba un pequeño ratón café con rasgos peculiares, según dicen las alumnas afectadas. Así que dígame señorita Kagari, ¿tuvo usted algo que ver con eso?

La mirada severa de Finnelan, junto con el hecho de que se la estaban comiendo los nervios, no dejaba a Akko pensar. -N-No, y-yo no tuve nada que ver con ese i-incidente, profesora. -Contestó la japonesa, tensa y muy nerviosa.

La profesora la vio fijamente durante un momento, antes de seguir. -...Muy bien, entonces seguiré investigando lo que paso. Quizá fue la imaginación de las chicas, o una broma, pero, aun así, no le quitaré los ojos de encima, señorita. -Termino Finnelan antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse. -¡Y arregle su habitación, por favor! Es un completo desastre. -Finnelan le dio un último vistazo a la habitación, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Akko. -Un desastre como su misma dueña.

Finnelan ya se había ido, junto con la tensión de la joven bruja. Se quitó la almohada que cubría sus peludas orejas y se decidió a continuar la búsqueda. -Ah~ esto sería más fácil si hubiera algún hechizo para buscar cosas… Espera un momento… ¡Sí lo hay! -Akko recordó una de sus clases anteriores. _"Cuando necesiten encontrar algo, sólo deben concentrarse en lo que buscan y decir…"_ -¡ _Inueniat Thesaurum_! -Akko recito el hechizo de búsqueda. Un hechizo muy simple, que te guiaba, mediante una línea de luz mágica, hasta lo que buscas.

La barita empezó a brillar, y una pequeña esfera de luz de un verde tenue, comenzó a avanzar, dejando tras de sí, un pequeño rastro de luz. La sorpresa de Akko, cuando la pequeña esfera dio a parar a su bolsillo, no tenía límite. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y, efectivamente, ahí estaba su collar. -Todo este tiempo lo tuve en el bolsillo… -Lo tomó, se lo puso, y se sintió muy apenada por todo el desastre que había causado por no revisar su bolsillo.

Después de un momento, y superar la pena, Akko vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Se había perdido de más de la mitad de la primera clase, y tal vez ir a presentarse en esas desastrosas condiciones no era la mejor idea. La joven bruja decidió tomar el tiempo restante antes de la siguiente clase para arreglar la habitación, y a ella misma. Después de todo, había sido una mañana muy apurada.

Después de todo eso, la pequeña bruja se integró con sus amigas para la siguiente clase, y el resto del día también.

Y no fue mucho, para cuando las jóvenes brujas ya se encontraban en su última clase del día: astronomía mágica.

Cuando recién entraron a la academia, se retrasaron un poco en esa clase debido a que la nueva maestra aún tenía que resolver asuntos legales antes de poder comenzar a dar su clase normalmente. Un tiempo después, la profesora Úrsula, ya habiendo resuelto la mayoría de esos asuntos, comenzó a dar su clase y, para la clase del día de hoy, tenía un anuncio más para el grupo. -Muy bien chicas, antes de terminar la clase necesito contarles algo. -Dijo la maestra con su tono tímido y nervioso de siempre. -Ahora que termine mi papeleo con la academia y soy una maestra oficial legalmente, se me fue asignado ser la tutora de este grupo. Cuando necesiten ayuda, reportar alguna queja, algún problema o sugerencia para mí o para la escuela, vengan conmigo y estaré a su servicio. Si no me encuentran en el salón de clases, estaré en mi habitación en el observatorio o rondando por la academia. Bueno, eso es todo, Pueden retirarse.

Las alumnas comenzaron a salir del salón de clases. Lotte, Akko y Sucy iban hasta el final, ya que su mesa era de las más alejadas.

-Entonces, ¿no tuviste nada que ver con el incidente del ratón, Akko? -Preguntaba la chica de anteojos a su compañera de equipo.

-Ya te dije que no, Lotte. ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo tiene que ver conmigo?

-Quizá porque desde que llegaste no haces más que causar problemas. -Decía Sucy tan seria y honesta como siempre.

Las tres chicas estaban tan metidas en su charla que para cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba la salida, fue precisamente Akko que no se dio cuenta que la maestra iba hacia ella igual de distraída, terminando en un choque que hizo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio; las cosas que llevaba Úrsula en las manos dieron a parar al piso, junto con sus lentes que también se desprendieron de su cara por el impacto.

-Ah, lo siento Atsuko, no me fije, que descuido de mi parte. -Dijo la maestra que revisaba que su alumna estuviera bien.

-No se preocupe maestra, iba igual de distraída. Heheh… -Akko se froto la nuca y se recompuso del impacto. -Déjeme ayudarle.

Úrsula y Akko se agacharon a recoger las cosas que estaban en el piso. Akko recogió unos de los libros que había en el piso y vio que los lentes se habían caído también. _"Oh, cierto, ahora mismo está sin lentes."_ Pensó y levanto la mirada para ver a su maestra. Los ojos de la maestra Úrsula eran de un rojo muy intenso, incluso más que los de ella, y además le parecían extrañamente familiares, casi como si ya los hubiera visto antes y no pocas veces. -Emm… ¿maestra? -Akko llamo su atención.

-¿Sí, Atsuko?

Akko lo pensó durante un momento largo y decidió dejarlo para luego. -Puede llamarme Akko. -Le dijo sin más.

-Oh. Entendido, Akko.

Y la charla se quedó ahí. Terminaron de recoger las cosas, se despidieron y las chicas partieron a el comedor a ver a las demás y comer algo. La maestra Úrsula siguió su camino a su habitación.

El día siguió con normalidad. Comieron, pasaron la tarde juntas, y rápidamente llegó la noche, mandando a cada equipo a su propia habitación.

Ya en la habitación del equipo rojo, las chicas sólo charlaban entre sí, de sus asuntos o lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día. Aunque durante toda la charla, Akko seguía bastante distraída, ocupando su mente en un resiente enigma que había descubierto. _"Estoy segura de que los he visto antes, pero, ¿dónde...?"_ Pensaba incansable.

-Akko, ¿Estás bien? Te notas perdida. -Comento Lotte, parecía preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Sí, todo en orden. Sólo estoy pensando en algo. -Akko se quedó sería un momento y continuo. -Creo que iré a ver a la maestra Úrsula un momento.

-Bueno. Deberías darte prisa, Akko, pronto será hora de que las alumnas ya no puedan salir y no quieres que te castiguen de nuevo. -Dijo la rubia.

-Tienes razón. -Akko se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. -Volveré pronto.

-¿Quién movió y desacomodo mis pociones bien ordenadas? -Pregunto Sucy, dándole a Akko una mirada muy severa.

-¡Las veo luego! -Dijo Akko saliendo muy apurada de ahí.

Sucy sólo se quedó ahí, soltando un suspiro. -Tendré que conseguir un periódico y un rociador con agua. -Dijo en voz alta, llamando la curiosidad de Lotte, que decidió mejor no preguntar.

Akko siguió el camino hasta la habitación de Úrsula y llego en un momento corto. Toco la puerta y escucho un "Un momento." venir desde el otro lado de esta. Se escucharon pasos acercarse y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Akko, a su maestra en ropa más casual y su cabello azul suelto.

-Buenas noches, maestra. Siento venir tan tarde, pero necesito preguntarle algunas cosas. -Dijo cortésmente la castaña.

-Claro. Pasa. Yo prepararé algo de té. -La maestra se quitó de la entrada dejando pasar a Akko y cerrando la puerta detrás de esta, para luego irse a preparar el té.

Ya dentro, Akko pudo ver que en la habitación de su maestra había cientos de cosas. Podía ver libros por montones, artilugios que parecían mágicos y otros tantos que parecían normales, muebles que son normales de ver en cualquier habitación y... _"¿Qué es ese extraño olor? Es casi como el de un…"_ Akko volteo en otra dirección y pudo ver una gran ave, de aspecto viejo, pero de bellos colores. -¡¿Un ave?! -Grito sorprendida.

-Oh. Sí, él es mi compañero desde hace años. Su nombre es Alcor. -Comentaba Úrsula.

-Oh. Ya veo… -Akko se veía nerviosa. _"¡¿Un ave?! ¡Tenía que ser un ave! Bueno, puedo controlarme, ¿no? Digo, sólo es un ave... en mi territorio… con esa mirada de superioridad, ¿quién se cree que es...? ¡No! Es el amigo de la profesora. Quizá sólo debo acercarme, olerlo un poco y ya, mostrarle quien manda… aunque no parece molestar… sólo será un poco… me acercaré y…"._

-¿Akko? ¿Estás bien? -La maestra Úrsula se veía extrañada. -Llevas viendo a Alcor fijamente durante más de 5 minutos, sin parpadear ni decir palabra.

Akko sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre ella al darse cuenta de que eso que decía su maestra era cierto. -Ah, s-sí, estoy bien, sólo me hipnotice por la belleza de su… ave… -Dijo eso último casi con esfuerzo y ¿molestia?

Úrsula decidió no darle importancia a eso, y sólo seguir con los asuntos de Akko. -Bueno, Akko. Aquí está el té. -Puso unas tazas sobre la mesa y se sentó. -¿De qué deseas hablar?

-Oh, cierto. Quería hablar de lo que paso hoy, nuestro incidente.

-Vamos, Akko. Todo está en orden si es lo que te preocupa. -Dijo la maestra tranquila.

-Bien, me alegro que estemos bien, pero no es eso exactamente. -Dijo Akko tomando un poco de su té y con la mirada de su maestra. -¿Alguna vez nos hemos visto antes?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Habernos visto antes, ¿tú y yo? -Úrsula pensó un momento y luego negó. -Creo que no. No tengo recuerdo de haberte conocido antes de que estudiaras aquí.

-Ya veo. -Akko pensaba aún. -Es sólo que cuando sus lentes se cayeron y pude ver sus ojos, me parecieron realmente familiares, como si ya los hubiera visto antes... muchas veces incluso. Antes no me di cuenta porque sus lentes lo ocultan bastante, pero ahora realmente tengo la curiosidad.

La maestra se tensó bastante y empezó a hablar más nerviosa de lo que le hubiera gustado. -Lo dudo, Akko. Y-Yo siempre es estado por aquí, e-es imposible que me conocieras de antes. Heheh…

Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo quitármelo de la mente. -Akko trato de ir más atrás que sus propios recuerdos. -Quizá conoció a mi madre. Ella también es bruja, bueno, algo así. Siempre me contaba como otras brujas la habían inspirado a intentarlo, sobretodo una bruja curandera y famosa, local de Japón y también una que realizaba shows de magia y era muy popular, Shiny Chariot.

Ante la pronunciación de ese nombre, la maestra Úrsula se exalto con mucha intensidad, golpeando la mesa y tirando su taza sin querer. -¡Demonios! Déjame limpiar este desastre.

La maestra Úrsula se veía demasiado nerviosa, y aunque trato de disimular el exalto, fue algo que no paso desapercibido para Akko, que ya había reunido las piezas de su rompecabezas. -¡Es cierto! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Usted es Chariot!

-¡N-No! Akko yo n-no podría s-ser Chariot. Y-Yo… -Úrsula se dio cuenta como se estaba delatando a si misma con ese actuar y que no podía salir de esa. -Ah~ sabía que alguien lo notaría tarde o temprano, ¿no es así? -La maestra Úrsula se resignó, pero no molesta ni triste.

-No puede ser. ¡Usted es Shiny Chariot! -Decía Akko emocionada. -Yo soy fan de su trabajo, pero sin duda era mi madre quien la adoraba y admiraba bastante. Tenía cientos de cintas grabadas de sus shows, que luego reproducía en la tele cuando nos juntábamos, mi madre te admira tanto que hasta fue a uno de tus shows, y gracias a ti se inspiró a ser bruja, algo que termino inspirándome a mí también.

La mención de sus viejos shows, y la historia de la madre de Akko, Chariot se sintió un poco desanimada, de nuevo perseguida por sus recuerdos y sus acciones. -¿Sabes, Akko? Hace muchos años que deje esa vida de lado. Me alegra que tú y tu madre hayan admirado mi trabajo, pero yo ya no soy más Shiny Chariot, ahora sólo soy Úrsula Callistis, una profesora común y corriente. Te agradecería que te refirieras a mí de esa forma, además que no le cuentes a nadie de eso y de mí.

-Yo… Está bien, maestra Úrsula. -Dijo Akko, quedándose sería un momento. -¿Puedo saber por qué dejo todo eso de lado?

-Ahora mismo es una historia muy larga, que es mejor no contar. -Decía Úrsula intentando no sonar muy melancólica. -Sólo debes saber que, como bruja y adulta, tienes que tomar decisiones que a veces serán muy difíciles. Para mí, dejar eso de lado fue algo complicado, pero era lo mejor para los demás… Algún día lo entenderás, Akko. -Después de un breve silencio, la maestra se dio cuenta de lo muerto que estaba el ambiente, así que trato de calmar las cosas. -Pero eso son sólo cosas del pasado. El presente ahora es más importante, Akko, recuérdalo. Sólo no te rindas en lo que quieras y nunca dejes de creer en ti.

Akko sintió como esas palabras resonaban desde el interior de su maestra, como si ella hubiera querido hacer lo mismo pero no lo hubiera logrado. -Gracias, maestra. Le prometo que guardaré su secreto.

-Hehe, gracias. Ahora, si eso es todo quizá deberías irte a tu habitación antes de que se haga tarde. -Volteo a ver un reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de la avanzada hora. -¡Ay no! Estuvimos demasiado entretenidas platicando, se hizo muy tarde. Hace ya un par de horas que paso el toque de queda. Tendré que acompañarte hasta tu habitación para en caso de que te vean poder explicar lo que paso y que no seas castigada.

-Bien. Gracias.

Ambas se pusieron en marcha a la puerta, y justo cuando la profesora procedió a abrirla, vieron a alguien más rondando por los pasillos.

-¿Diana? -Pregunto Akko.

-¿Akko? -Diana volteo a ver a donde se encontraba la japonesa y pudo ver también a la maestra. -Maestra, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Diana. Me alegra verte aquí. Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor. -Diana se acercó a ellas. -A Akko se le hizo tarde mientras hablábamos debido a mi descuido con el tiempo. Me gustaría pedirte de favor que, ya que tú eres de la guardia nocturna, la acompañes hasta su habitación para evitar que alguien la castigue. Yo aún tengo algunas cosas que revisar.

-Mmm… Está bien. Acompañaré a Akko hasta su habitación. -La castaña se acercó y se paró al lado de la rubia. -Aun así, maestra, le pido que la próxima vez tenga más cuidado. No queremos que la castigada sea usted, o que sea una mala influencia para las alumnas.

-S-Sí, está bien. Lo siento, Diana. -Sin duda que a Úrsula le sorprendía la frialdad con la que le decía esas palabras. " _Es igual de severa que Finnelan_ " Pensó.

La maestra volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Akko y Diana se pusieron en marcha a la habitación de la japonesa. Su camino era por uno de los pasillos que daban a la zona exterior y, por la hora en la que estaban, la luna daba justamente hacia ellas, casi como si las vigilara. Akko miraba hacia afuera y podía ver la naturaleza brillando por la luna, luego volteo a ver a Diana, la cual parecía brillar también. Su pálida piel y su cabello parecían reflejar la luz con la misma intensidad que tenía la misma luna, manteniendo en Akko sus caninos instintos.

Durante todo el camino ambas pasaron sin decir nada, en un silencio profundo. Eso resultaba como algo normal para Diana, pero al estar acompañada de alguien como Akko, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, esta vez el silencio le parecía extraño. Se debatía mentalmente si debía permanecer así o debía decir algo, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la otra chica se le adelanto.

-Diana…

La voz de Akko parecía muy seria y profunda. Cuando Diana se dio la vuelta para verla, esta estaba unos pasos atrás, como si se hubiera detenido hace un momento. -¿Sí, Akko? -Pregunto Diana mientras sentía que su corazón se alteraba sin razón aparente.

Akko permaneció en silencio un buen momento, sólo observándola. Diana sentía que su pecho ardía y esperaba que su compañera dijera algo para poder relajarse. -…Olvídalo, no es nada. -Termino diciendo, Akko. _"Sólo es el cansancio que tengo"_ Pensó la castaña.

-Como gustes. -La presión en el pecho parecía desaparecer, y ella no entendía por qué. Tampoco entendía porque ese sentimiento de presión se cambiaba por uno de vacío.

Ambas continuaron en silencio una vez más, hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña, se despidieron, y Akko entro a su habitación, exhausta y deseosa de poder dormir, dejando a Diana sola con una puerta.

La noche siguió avanzando, sin intensión de detenerse. Diana desde hacía un rato ya que había terminado su guardia y había regresado a su habitación. A una hora como esa, ya todos en la academia dormían, todos menos Diana, que seguía en su habitación, sentada junto a la ventana y viendo fijamente a ese punto en el bosque donde solía aparecer aquél extraño lobo.

Con una mano sentía su propio corazón, la otra sólo la reposaba en la ventana. Llevaba toda la noche con esa extraña sensación de vacío, recordando todo lo que paso hace un momento: cuando se encontró a Akko, el camino de regreso con la luna sobre ellas, Akko pronunciando su nombre de esa forma… _"¿Será eso? ¿Por eso me siento así…? Desde ese momento que Akko pronuncio mi nombre sentí que me aceleraba… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así ahora? ¿Cómo si algo faltará? Acaso… ¿Esperaba que Akko dijera algo más? ¿Algo para mí? Yo… no lo sé."_

Diana siguió pegada a su ventana, con esa extraña sensación en su pecho, y ningún deseo por dormir ese día.

Esa noche, el lobo no apareció.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhh. Hola.**

 **Hay actualización. ¡Yey! De nuevo me retrase y esta vez no poco, pero tengo razones y se les narran a continuación. Antes de las razones, sólo quería informarles que, a pesar que ahora mismo es un romance a fuego lento, empezara a agarrar sabor en próximos episodios. Sigan en sintonía. Muy bien, lo que sigue.**

 **¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "de mal en peor"? Bueno, eso fueron los días pasados para mí. Apenas hoy logré terminar esto y creo que quedo bien, creo.**

 **Ahora les contaré un poco de lo que paso, pero como sé que hay gente a la que no tiene interés en escuchar mi vida personal, lo resumiré rápido:**

 **Estas semanas fueron horribles, creo que logré arreglar todo, podré actualizar más seguido. Gracias por seguir queriendo mi historia, quiero más jugo de toronja.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Y ahora la versión larga:**

 **Estas semanas fueron horribles. Fue, como dije arriba, de mal en peor. Primero lo básico; semanas finales, proyectos, exámenes y trabajos hasta el cuello. Bieeeeeen. Pero ya salí de vacaciones. Bieeeeeeeeeeen.**

 **Hace como una semana mi computadora murió. Entonces tenía que arreglarla, mientras, pedí una prestada para trabajar en mis proyectos y fue un desastreeeee. Pero ya tengo computadora arregladaaaa. Bieeeeeeeeeeen.**

 **Tanta tensión con los trabajos y la presión que sentía porque no tenía tiempo de escribir me bloquearon y no sabía cómo seguir con este capítulo sin que pareciera forzado. Pero creo que logré que saliera bien un poco, creoooo. Bieeeeeeeeeeen.**

 **Me dio gripe. Sé que no es algo muy grave, pero es un fastidio como siempre. Y mi nariz sangra un montón durante las gripes así que es un fastidio. Pero me cure. Bieeeeeeeeeeen.**

 **Lo importante es que ya salí de vacaciones y podré escribir esto más seguido, sin tensión de la uni sobre mí. Bieeeeeeeeeeen.**

 **En conclusión: escribiré más seguido, gracias por los comentarios nuevos y la gente nueva que sigue la historia, de verdad espero no defraudarlos y recuerden mantener orden en sus vidas.**

 **Ahora sí, cuídense. Nos vemos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

¿Qué me pasa?

Unos días habían pasado desde la vez que Akko y Diana pasaron ese momento a solas y juntas durante la noche, en los pasillos de la academia. Los pensamientos de Akko volvían a ese momento una y otra vez. Aún dudaba de su extraño comportamiento en ese instante.

 _"¿Por qué actúo tan impulsivamente? ¿Y por qué siempre cerca de ella?"_ Pensaba la joven castaña, para después recordar aquél momento una vez más.

 _"Diana…"_

 _"¿Sí, Akko?"_

 _"Eres hermosa…" -_ Pensó. _-_ …Olvídalo, no es nada. -Dijo.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado tan claro como el agua. Incluso sentía que había pasado instantes antes.

Se encontraban en fin de semana, por lo que o era necesario despertar temprano para ir a clases, aun así, Akko llevaba toda la mañana sumida en sus pensamientos, sin descansar tranquila y sin poder enfocarse en otra cosa.

A pesar de la hora mañanera, Akko no era la única despierta; Sucy, su compañera, estaba despierta desde hacía un rato ya, ocupada con sus propios asuntos. Ambas estaban en completo silencio, pero el ruido en la habitación estaba presente; el movimiento de botellas y materiales de Sucy, y los constantes quejidos y movimientos de Akko, que comenzaban a frustrar a su compañera fanática de hongos.

-¿Podrías dejar de retorcerte? Parece que tienes pulgas. -Dijo Sucy sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡Las pulgas son algo muy serio! -Salto Akko de repente de su cama. -L-Lo siento, no me puedo relajar.

-Lo sé. -Responde indiferente. -Llevas toda la mañana así. No sé porque, tampoco me interesa. Sólo no hagas tanto ruido. Tampoco grites, que acabaras despertando a Lotte.

-No se preocupen, *Ñaaaaw* -Apareció la voz de Lotte, llamando su atención así ésta, que se encontraba sentada en su cama, bostezando. -Ya desperté. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Lotte. -La saludaba Akko. -Siento si te desperté con el ruido.

-No te preocupes, generalmente despierto a ésta hora. -Le respondió Lotte, restándole importancia. -De hecho, lo que me intriga es qué haces tú despierta a ésta hora, Akko.

-Oh, bueno… sólo es que… quería probar a ser más productiva por las mañanas, ¡Síp, es eso!

-Vamos, Akko, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Llevas toda la mañana agonizando por algo, seguro alguna tontería. -Decía Sucy, que no despegaba su vista de sus frascos.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Que mientas sólo lo hace más obvio.

Lotte, viendo la discusión de sus compañeras y sabiendo que esa no era la mejor hora para los gritos de Akko, decidió interrumpirlas. -Ya ya, calma chicas, no es hora de gritar. Deberíamos prepararnos mejor, recuerden que el plan de hoy es ir al pueblo.

Ambas chicas estaban de acuerdo con su compañera. Días antes habían pensado en ir al pueblo, querían comprar algunas cosas mágicas, ingredientes para pociones de Sucy y además de ir a comer pastel o algún postre en un café de por allí.

Empezaron su mañana con bastante calma. El plan era simple: primero arreglar la habitación, después asearse ellas, y finalizar con un desayuno en la cafetería de Luna Nova, para después dirigirse al pequeño pueblo.

Comenzaron por hacer sus camas, recoger algunos libros y cosas que usaron a lo largo de la semana, se colocaron sus uniformes y prepararon lo que van a necesitar para su viaje.

Luego se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde se encontraron con sus amigas del equipo verde, Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, y fueron a sentarse junto a ellas, procedieron a conseguir sus desayunos de la barra, para luego volver a la mesa y sentarse a charlar mientras desayunaban.

Su charla era tranquila, lo de todos los días; comentarios sobre las clases, algunas cosas de amigas y bromas. Aun así, Akko seguía absorta en pensamientos, casi ignorando la charla de sus amigas y llevando su atención a ningún lugar en particular, al menos hasta que algo llamo su atención: Hannah y Barbara entrando a la cafetería, o bueno, más bien dicho, la ausencia de la compañía de Diana. _"Seguro está ocupada como siempre."_ Pensó.

Después de pasar la mañana resolviendo sus asuntos tempraneros, procedieron a dirigirse a la salida de Luna Nova, donde tomarían la línea ley en dirección a Blytonbury.

-Esta vez le toca a Lotte llevarte en su escoba, Akko. -Dijo Sucy mientras se ajustaba en su propia escoba.

-Yo también puedo volar en escoba, podría irme en la mía, sola. -Respondió Akko, haciendo una mueca.

-Lo último que necesitamos es que te caigas de tu escoba y termines en un bosque lleno de creaturas monstruosas, y tengamos una de tus extrañas aventuras en fin de semana.

-Tiene algo de razón, Akko, aún no controlas muy bien tu equilibrio. -Dijo Lotte intentando no sonar cruel.

Akko no hizo más que reforzar la mueca en su cara y subir a la escoba de Lotte.

-Mmmm… -La atención de Sucy se dirigió hacia otro lugar durante un instante, a la vez que hacia esa expresión con su boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Sucy? -Pregunto la rubia, curiosa por su amiga.

-No es nada… Vámonos.

Después de restarle importancia a aquello, las tres chicas entraron en la línea ley, en dirección hacia su destino, seguidas, sin notarlo, por un ave de un plumaje completamente oscuro.

Gracias a la versatilidad de las líneas ley, su llegada a Blytonbury fue realmente rápida, luego sólo tuvieron que dirigirse desde la estación hacia el centro del pueblo, donde se encontraban todas las tiendas y los restaurantes de por ahí, junto con una gran plaza con lugares para sentarse o para pasar el rato sólo caminando.

-Iré a la tienda de botánica, veré si encuentro algunos ingredientes y plantas que necesito. -Les dijo Sucy a sus compañeras.

-Está bien. Nosotras iremos a la biblioteca por el libro que necesitamos, y te esperaremos en el café mágico que hay por aquí.

Sucy partió en su dirección, dejando a sus amigas en su propio rumbo. -Muy bien. Vamos, Akko.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -Pregunto la castaña, confundida.

-Pues a la biblioteca, lo acabo de decir.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Estoy algo distraída, creo. -Akko se rasco la nuca, apenada.

-¿Todo en orden, Akko? Desde la mañana estas muy pensativa. Estar tan quieta y callada no es algo muy característico de ti.

-Heheh… No te preocupes, Lotte, todo está en orden, ¡de verdad! -Akko sentía que estaba siendo demasiado obvia por perderse tanto en sus pensamientos. _"¡Debo concentrarme! Distraerme con algo y dejar de pensar en esa tonta…"_

-¿Muy bien? -Aunque la actitud de su compañera le pareciera extraña, decidió no insistirle.

Se pusieron en marcha a la mencionada biblioteca, y rápidamente llegaron, pues no estaba lejos del resto de tiendas. Cuando llegaron, vieron el edificio con fachada de aspecto antiguo que albergaba la biblioteca. Por fuera era un pequeño cuarto, pero por dentro se extendían pasillos con metros y metros de estanterías, llenas hasta el tope de libros de cualquier tema que pudieran imaginarse. A pesar del aspecto antiguo y gastado, en realidad era sólo parte de la temática decorativa del lugar.

Las chicas vieron sorprendidas la inmensa cantidad de libros, pero sabían a lo que venían por lo que, con una rápida vista a las categorías, encontraron los libros que necesitaban rápidamente, además de, por petición de Lotte, pasar por un momento a la sección de novelas románticas.

 _"Ahhh, tampoco tenía intensión de insultarla, claro que no pienso que es una tonta. Diana es como super genial e inteligente, algo engreída, sí… pero también es como interesante conocerla… además es muy bonita… ¿cómo olerá...?"_

-¡Akko! -Grito su amiga Lotte llamando su atención.

-¿Eh? -Akko estaba confundida.

-Llevas ahí parada un buen rato, ya pedí los libros y hace rato te espero para irnos, Sucy nos espera. -Lotte se apuró a la puerta, seguida de Akko.

-L-Lo siento. -Se disculpó la castaña. -Corramos a alcanzar a Sucy. _"Muy bien, ¡Basta! Concéntrate, eres una cazadora, no puedes distraerte"_

Después de apurarse un momento, Akko y Lotte podían ver el café bastante cerca, por lo que decidieron relajarse e ir más despacio. Al estar aún más cerca se percataron de que Sucy ya estaba en la entrada, esperándolas. Le hicieron una señal a su amiga peli morada, la cual sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza para contestar a sus compañeras, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta del pequeño local. Lotte y Akko llegaron al lugar e hicieron lo mismo, encontrándose todas adentro.

No era un lugar muy grande, ni el más acogedor, pero las chicas ya habían ido ahí varias veces y ya era un hábito. El lugar era una mezcla entre una tienda mágica y una pequeña barra y un par de mesas; era como 90% tienda mágica, 10% café.

El hombre que atendía la tienda saludo a las chicas y fue a la parte trasera por una cafetera y unos panecillos. Después de un momento volvió y le dio a cada una taza de café y puso en medio de la mesa una bandeja con varios panecillos y galletas.

Debido a que la tienda no era muy famosa o recurrente (de hecho, podrías decir que las tres chicas eran sus clientes más frecuentes), los cuatro charlaban tranquilamente mientras las chicas tomaban sus bebidas. Una hora y garra después, las chicas habían terminado con las bebidas y los panecillos.

-¿No te cansas de comer tanto, Akko? -Pregunto Sucy, con su usual tono serio, que más que sonar a broma, sonaba a verdadera curiosidad.

-¡Es sólo porque estoy en pleno desarrollo! -Contesto Akko casi gritando, para después hacer pucheros.

-Calma, Akko. -Dijo Lotte. -Estaban muy ricos los bocadillos, yo no la culparía. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias. -Le dirigió una sonrisa al tendero, el cual le regreso la sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. -Muy bien. Es hora de irnos a la academia. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sus compañeras estaban de acuerdo y procedieron a dejar sus asientos, despedirse del amable hombre y salir de la tienda. Una vez afuera, comenzaron su camino de regreso a la estación.

Gracias a la constante charla en el café y un fuerte intento por concentrarse por parte de Akko, pudo volver a su comportamiento habitual, hablando y más activa. Estaba charlando con Lotte sobre los libros que esta vio en la sección de romance; Sucy sólo caminaba junto a sus compañeras, escuchando sus charlas y viendo para arriba de vez en cuando, buscando algo que no tardo en avistar.

-¿Chicas? -Llamó Sucy.

-¿Eh? -Voltearon y dijeron casi a la vez, curiosas de lo que iba a decir su usualmente callada compañera.

-¿Son los cuervos una animal común de por aquí?

-Mmm… No mucho en esta parte de Inglaterra. -Contesto Lotte después de pensarlo por un momento. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, desde que llegué no había visto ninguno, y hoy ya he visto varios… aunque… más bien diría que he visto a uno varias veces. -Contesto Sucy, para luego voltear hacia arriba, en dirección al techo de un edificio de aspecto antiguo. -Al principio creí que era una coincidencia, pero algo me dice que es más que eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué piensas eso? -Pregunto Lotte extrañada. Akko sólo escuchaba atenta y veía al ave.

-Como dije, creí que había visto varios hoy, pero ahora que lo notó, he visto al mismo varias veces. Lo vi mientras salíamos de la academia, lo vi cuando llegamos al pueblo y ahora volvió a aparecer, además que encontré una pluma sospechosamente oscura en la ventana cuando desperté.

-Mmm… Entonces, ¿crees que ese cuervo este…?

-Siguiéndonos.

Las tres se quedaron viendo al ave durante un rato, la cual no les apartaba la mirada de encima. Un rato después, el ave voló lejos de ahí y se perdió detrás de los grandes edificios.

-Quizá estas siendo paranoica, Sucy. -Dijo Lotte tratando de calmar los escalofríos que ahora la recorrían.

-No lo sé. Quizá. Pero aun así estaré pendiente.

-¿Muy bien? -Lotte volteo hacia Akko. -¿Tú qué dices, Akko?

-No lo sé. No creo que nos esté siguiendo… Pero sin duda hay algo demasiado extraño en él.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? -Pregunto Lotte, ahora extrañada por su otra compañera.

-Mmm, e-esto… y-yo c-creo que… -Akko se puso nerviosa _"mis instintos animales me lo dicen a gritos, pero ¿cómo se lo explico?"_ -Es un… ¿presentimiento?

-Akko se comporta como animal, debe entenderse bien con ellos. -Dijo Sucy en tono burlón, para luego desviar el tema. -Y hablando de, llevamos aquí paradas un rato viendo un ave, ¿y si continuamos? -Sus amigas asintieron y continuaron caminando.

La charla volvió a su estado normal y avanzaron hasta la estación más cercana, la de Glastonbury, el pueblo cercano a Blytonbury. Ya ahí, tomaron sus escobas; Akko subiendo con Lotte de nuevo, y emprendieron vuelo, entrando a la línea ley, camino a Luna Nova.

Aun faltando un rato para el atardecer, las brujitas ya habían llegado a la academia. El camino fue rápido una vez más; la eficiencia de la línea ley era asombrosa.

Al llegar pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de alumnas y maestras paseando por los pasillos, charlando sentadas en las bancas o recostadas en el pasto, comiendo, leyendo o simplemente descansando. Conforme se iban acercando, Akko pudo distinguir a lo lejos el tono azul en los listones del equipo de este mismo color, además del elegante caminar de su integrante central, junto con esa cabellera rubia sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

 _"Oh no. ¡Ahí está Diana! ¿Qué hago? No quiero toparme con ella después de ayer, ni volver a perderme en un bucle de pensamientos raros… Mmmm… Creo que… ¡Ya sé! La evitaré por un momento, ¡Si!"_ -Hey, chicas. -Akko llamó a sus amigas. -Acabo de recordar que tengo una pendiente que atender.

-¿Eh? ¿Akko resolviendo pendientes? Me suena a una excusa muy pobre. -Respondió Sucy seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Es verdad! -Exclamo Akko, la cual al ver como se acercaban cada vez más, decidió apresurarse a huir. -Bueno, me voy a ese asunto. Lasveoluego. ¡Adiós! -Corrió rápidamente despidiéndose igual de apresurada.

Akko iba corriendo a toda prisa, sin una dirección especifica ni una meta establecida, sólo corrió y corrió, sin darse cuenta de que cierta rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mirándola con curiosidad _"¿A dónde ira con tanta prisa?"._ La siguió con la mirada y ese pensamiento hasta que esta salió de su campo de visión, perdiéndose entre las enormes instalaciones que formaban la academia Luna Nova.

-Akko… -Susurro para sí misma, la gran Diana Cavendish.

 _"Akko…"_

* * *

 **¡Heyyyyyyyyy! Adivinen quién volvió… ¡Yo! Ajajajaa… No me odien por favor T . T**

 **En realidad, si pueden estar molestos conmigo. No sé qué decir, la verdad. No hay excusa o razón válida para haberme ido por casi todo un año y no haber actualizado.**

 **Al principio tenía sentido. En diciembre salí de viaje; Enero, estuvo lleno de eventos (y tragedias) personales y trabajar; Febrero, entre a la uni de nuevo y comenzaron las tareas. En ese punto tenía mis razones, pero luego pasaron los meses y no hacía nada ni en mi tiempo libre. Luego llegaron las vacaciones y, aunque me excusaba diciendo que no tenía mi laptop para trabajar, tenía mi pc de escritorio e igual no hacía nada.**

 **Aunque hubo tiempos en los que trataba de continuar, no me llegaba la inspiración necesaria y me bloqueaba, me aflojeraba y no continuaba escribiendo.**

 **La verdad es que me sentía mal por no continuar, sobre todo porque hay gente que aún me pedía que siguiera meses después. Me sentía muy angustiado por no continuar, pero también sentía que no podía escribir. Fue horrible.**

 **En fin. Lo logre, termine el capítulo (aunque tengo mis dudas), ahora tengo tiempo libre establecido para escribir y planeo seguir hasta acabar, aunque me cueste la vida.**

 **Nos hablamos el próximo capítulo y pos heheh… perdón. Q u Q**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Actualizado. Notas importantes al final.**

No había comenzado el amanecer de fin de semana para cuando Diana Cavendish ya estaba despertando de su corta noche de sueño. Tenía cosas que hacer, tareas que cumplir, asistencia que aportar, no podía seguir dormida más tiempo, y ya estaba en proceso de prepararse para su día.

Tomo su uniforme, sea aseo en su baño personal; ventajas de ser una prodigio famosa, y recogió su lado de la habitación. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, tomo una pluma, un frasco de tinta y se sentó en su escritorio, frente a un libro con las páginas en blanco.

Las mañanas de fin de semana en la academia son, en lo regular, momentos muy calmados; poco ruido, sin prisa para la clase y una agradable luz solar entrando por la ventana. Las mañanas son momentos para librarse por un rato de la preocupación de las responsabilidades existentes, pasar un rato con las buenas amistades y/o hacer lo que uno ama.

Para Diana, las mañanas representaban un momento de paz, de calma, que solía disfrutar antes de tener que llevar a cabo todas las actividades que, debido a su reconocimiento, se le eran asignadas incluso por los mismos directivos.

Para Diana, las mañanas representaban un momento para pensar, recordar y reflexionar su estadía en la academia, y plasmar todos esos eventos en papel, con la intensión de poder tener ese pedazo de su vida tan claro como el agua y tan presente como le sea posible, pues dentro de ella sabe que terminara tarde o temprano. _"Y mientras más tarde que temprano, mejor"_ pensó.

Después de pasar un par de horas escribiendo lo que podría definírsele como una especie de bitácora/diario, Diana procedió a cerrar el libro y a quedarse sentada un momento, suspiro para sí misma y termino de acomodar sus cosas.

Desde hace rato ya había escuchado ruidos venir del otro lado de su habitación, lo que significaba que sus compañeras seguramente ya estaban despiertas; decidió entonces ir a saludarlas e informarles de la ausencia momentánea que tendrá hoy.

-Hannah. Barbara. Buen día. -Diana salió de su lado de la habitación y las saludo con su usual tono formal.

-¡Buenos días, Diana! -Dijeron al unísono sus compañeras del equipo azul.

-En un momento estamos listas y podemos ir a desayunar. -Dijo Barbara mientras cepillaba su cabello. Hannah asintió con la cabeza.

-Respecto a eso: hoy no podré acompañarlas a desayunar. Tengo asuntos oficiales que atender y me ausentaré un rato. Les pido me perdonen. -Diana hizo una leve reverencia como gesto de disculpa.

-Oh. -Aunque había un leve tono de decepción en la voz de Hannah, esta trato de disimularlo y sonar comprensiva. -Está bien, Diana, de verdad.

-Si. -Complemento Barbara. -Sabemos que esos asuntos son de suma importancia si los tienes que atender tú. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

-Gracias. -Respondió Diana, para después dirigirse a la puerta. -Las veré más tarde. -Termino de salir del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sin duda que le causaba tristeza tener que dejar a sus compañeras con esas expresiones, pero bien sabía que no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades; tenía una reputación y un nombre familiar que mantener. Suspiro una vez más antes de comenzar con sus actividades asignadas y se sumió en pensamientos.

¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya? No muchas, había comenzado el día apenas. Suspiraba al menos una vez cada que comenzaba o terminaba con una tarea, de hecho, ¿cuántas tareas había realizado ya? Encargos para algunos maestros, investigaciones, revisar que todo funcionara en orden, tareas que ya había realizado antes, todas ellas. Perdió la cuenta de ello desde que empezó a realizarlas en automático… ¿y cuándo fue que comenzó eso? A no prestar atención a lo que hacía. No se malentienda, lo hacía todo bien y a la primera, es sólo que ya no parecía estar ahí, sólo se movía de un lado a otro… escuchando sin oír y enfocada en nada en particular. Se le había hecho hábito perderse en sus pensamientos de esta forma, y de alguna manera eso volvía el trabajo más ameno… eso la perturbaba. Dejaba de sentir que era ella misma durante ratos, como un robot controlado remotamente. En eso se había convertido su nombre para ella, en sus responsabilidades, en sus obligaciones, en su perfección… ¿era esto lo que su madre hubiera querido para ella? No… pero ella ya no estaba…

Diana se detuvo en seco. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta de donde estaba. Su tren de pensamientos termino en seco con los recuerdos de su madre, por lo que tenía que detenerse y volver a la realidad.

Al ver a su alrededor noto que estaba en un pasillo de los que tienen vista hacia afuera, cerca de la entrada principal. _"Cierto, me dirigía a la oficina de Finnelan"_ recordó. Estaba a punto de reanudar su camino cuando un grupo de chicas llamo su atención, y no eran otras que el equipo rojo, el equipo de Akko. _"Al parecer irán al pueblo… mmm"_ Diana noto la atención curiosa de Sucy ir hacía una parte del bosque y miro ella también, ahí pudo ver a un ave fácilmente identificable _"Extraño, ¿qué hace un cuervo por aquí? Parece que Sucy tiene la misma duda que yo..."_ luego los pensamientos de Diana se vieron desviados al ver a las chicas partir y al ave abandonar su lugar e irse volando. Cuando volvió a sus propios pensamientos, decidió que ya se había distraído lo suficiente y que continuaría su recorrido. No paso mucho cuando volvió a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, se enfocó más en otras cosas que en ella misma.

¿Desde cuándo aparecen animales fuera de lugar en la academia? ¿Será acaso por la magia? Lo dudo, pero no lo descarto. Tampoco es que sea nada muy importante claro, sólo un par de animales perdidos. Nadie ha reportado nada respecto a eso, quizá no sea un problema al final del día. ¿Qué día apareció aquel lobo? El cuervo lo vi hoy por primera vez, pero ¿hace cuando apareció ese lobo? Si no mal recuerdo, y nunca lo hago, apareció el segundo día de clases. Mmm… quizá apareció el primer día, pero no lo vi debido a el trabajo que tenía que hacer para la ceremonia. La ceremonia de inicio… fue hace tiempo ya, pero fue bastante memorable, sobre todo por la llegada de cierta alumna problema, Atsuko. Desde su primer momento aquí y ya estaba llamando la atención. Recuerdo hablar con ella tiempo después… quizá fui un poco grosera y ruda, pero no quiero a una alumna problema alrededor, sus descuidos podrían causar un accidente grave como la vez en clase de pociones. Al final sólo ella y Amanda acabaron perjudicadas, pero pudo ser peor. Acabaron castigadas y un día entero en enfermería… Cierto, escaparon a mitad de la noche, y justo durante mi guardia y… Atsuko me invito a comer pastel con ella… y a mitad de la noche y de manera ilícita… y yo acepté… Es un recuerdo muy extraño, no debería estar pensando en eso. Siempre pasan cosas extrañas alrededor del equipo rojo; aparecen especies fuera de lugar, las clases se vuelven caóticas y la hora del almuerzo es un escándalo. Aunque si bien lo piensas, no es el equipo rojo, quizá sólo es Atsuko. He conocido una amplia cantidad de personas, mejores a ella en muchos aspectos y, aun así, nadie destaca así de tanto. Me sorprende la forma en la que puede llamar la atención de todos tan fácilmente, de cómo puedes destacar en un gran grupo de gente… No siempre es de la mejor manera, pero aun así es algo sorpresivo… quizá si fuera mejor estudiante podría combinar esa capacidad de sobresalir con su actitud alegre y ser de las mejores… pocas personas he visto así de felices, y es otra cosa que me impresiona. No importa la situación, no importa si falla o tiene éxito, Atsuko… Akko, siempre está feliz y parece que puede transmitirle esa felicidad a cualquiera… yo… yo… quisiera poder ser así, pero… no sé cómo…

-Ahora resulta que te envidio, eh, Akko. -Dijo Diana para sí misma, mientras terminaba su última tarea del día, suspiro una vez más y fue a su habitación, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Llego a la habitación del equipo azul y entro, encontrando dentro a sus dos amigas, Hannah y Barbara, charlando de nada en particular. Se saludaron mutuamente y Diana continuo su camino hacia adentro, hasta su parte de la habitación, claramente separada del resto por un librero lleno con libros de todos los tamaños y temas posibles.

En su lado de la habitación sólo tenía su cama, un ropero y un escritorio, en el cual decidió sentarse al sentir el peso de su agotamiento. Al principio sólo se sentó y tomo un libro para hojearlo un rato, sin darse cuenta de que, su fatiga del día era tal que comenzó a cabecear y perder enfoque en el libro y, sin darse cuenta del momento en el que ocurrió, cayo completamente dormida.

Sin saber que había pasado, y con todos sus sentidos aún adormilados, Diana comenzó a levantarse cuando escucho el sonido de sus amigas llamándola. Conforme iba ganado conciencia se dio cuenta de que perdió la batalla contra el cansancio y cayo dormida sobre su libro, casi manchándolo con saliva. Se levantó, se limpió la cara que, aparte de dormida, se distinguía notablemente enrojecida por la pena que sintió al darse cuenta de su posición. Agradecía mentalmente que sus compañeras respetaran su privacidad al no echar vistazos a su lado de la habitación sin permiso.

-¿Diana? ¿Estás ahí? -Se escuchó la voz de Hannah.

-Un momento, Hannah. -Diana hizo lo posible por arreglarse rapidamente y recuperar su compostura. Salió al encuentro de su compañera. -¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpa si interrumpo algo. Es sólo que ya comenzará el atardecer, hay que ir al comedor por un buen lugar y algo para cenar. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te detuviste a comer a lo largo del día? -Preguntaba Hannah ahora con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-No. Lo siento. Estuve enfocada en acabar pronto con las asignaciones que no me pare a comer en todo el día. -Respondió la rubia, haciendo un gesto de disculpa y una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Ehhh! -Ambas compañeras se exaltaron. -¡No debes descuidarte así, Diana! Seguro te mueres de hambre. -Dijo Barbara preocupada. -Rápido, vayamos al comedor antes de que te desmayes. Puedes tener mi pedazo de postre hoy. -Continuo Hannah, igual de preocupada. -¡Y el mío! -Grito Barbara desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Calma, chicas. Realmente se los agradezco, pero estoy bien. No hay prisa ni la necesidad de que me den su comida. -Trataba de sonar despreocupada, pero bien sabia dentro de sí, que era distinto _"No puedo dejar que se preocupen por mí… pero si tengo mucha hambre"._

-Nada de eso. ¡Vamos!

Hannah tomo la mano de Diana y comenzó a arrastrarla gentilmente fuera de la habitación, mientras Barbara abría y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas, estando fuera de la habitación, las chicas emprendieron el camino apresurado al comedor de la academia. Avanzaron por los pasillos y Diana ahora seguía a sus compañeras sin rechistar, al menos hasta que, pasando de nuevo por el pasillo cercano a la salida, cierta bruja castaña llama su atención otra vez. _"Volvieron..."_. Miro hacia el frente de nuevo y continúo caminando detrás de sus amigas, luego dirigió otra mirada hacia el equipo rojo.

Akko hablaba con sus amigas, se veía exaltada, sus gestos cambiaban; parecía molesta, luego hacia pucheros y trataba de sonar seria. _"Siempre tan expresiva…"._ Un momento corto después, vio la última expresión de Akko antes de que esta se diera la vuelta y corriera en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella.

-Akko… -Susurro para ella misma una vez más, mientras recordaba esa última expresión en su cara. Esa expresión de pena. Ese rostro sonrojado, apenado, pero sin duda, alegre.

 _"Lindo…"_

* * *

Una vez más se alzaba la noche. El reloj marcaba pasadas las 12 y Diana era completamente consciente de ello, por lo que no pasaría más tiempo despierta.

Había pasado un par de horas realizando unos trabajos para sus clases que quería terminar cuanto antes. Sí, el día siguiente sería domingo y descansarían, podría haber aplazado un poco su trabajo, pero no lo hizo por dos razones: uno, les había prometido a sus compañeras que estaría con ellas todo el día como compensación por su ausencia de hoy, y dos, ese no era su estilo; no solía dejar nada para después, menos cosas importantes.

Termino de recoger las cosas que había ocupado y antes de retirarse a dormir decidió que tomaría un poco de aire para descansar su cuerpo y relajar su mente; llevaba tiempo sin tomar un segundo de su tiempo para algo así. Fue a abrir la ventana y luego comenzó a pensar en la última vez que había hecho eso y mientras recordaba la situación similar a la que se llevaba a cabo en ese instante, un claro recuerdo paso por su mente, generando una duda: _"¿Aparecerá hoy?"_ y casi como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, apareció aquel majestuoso lobo de ojos rojos y brillantes.

Diana lo observaba fijamente mientras este pasaba por el bosque, hasta que este se detuvo, mirando fijamente a la chica. Y aunque Diana ya había pasado por esa escena algunas veces, no esperaba el desarrollo de hoy.

Mientras observaba al animal, Diana se dio cuenta de que esta vez, en lugar de huir y desaparecer en el espeso bosque, este se acercaba lentamente hacia su ventana. En cuanto la rubia noto esto, se quedó congelada en ese mismo lugar, sin mover un solo musculo; el lobo seguía, y no parecía ir a parar. Diana seguía en _shock_ y no podía moverse; quería mover su mano y cerrar la ventana, quería mover sus pies y caminar hacia atrás, pero no podía. Estaba estática en ese lugar, y sentía que el lobo en cualquier momento la alcanzaría o se lanzaría sobre ella, pero no tenía miedo, y lo sabía. No estaba paralizada por el miedo, sino por la majestuosidad del canino, por la intensidad de sus ojos que casi parecían estar leyéndola, tratando de hablar con ella y entenderla, así como Diana trataba de hacer con el lobo.

Estaban separados solo por un par de metros y ninguno hacia un solo movimiento. Diana seguía quieta, tan concentrada en el lobo que no noto ruidos venir de la otra parte de la habitación.

-¿Diana? ¿Eres tú? -Era la voz de su amiga Barbara, pero en el momento Diana no lo notó.

-¿Eh? -Diana salió de su trance al instante, volteando a ver a su compañera, para luego darse cuenta de su situación. -Oh. L-Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? Yo sólo estaba por cerrar la ventana e ir a dormir.

-No te preocupes. -Barbara le restó importancia. -Si todo está en orden, volveré a dormir. Descansa, Diana.

-Descansa.

Barbara volvió a su cama y Diana volvió su mirada hacia la ventana aún abierta y el lobo… _"Ya no está…"_. Reviso un poco más y al no ver nada, cerro la ventana y se encamino a su cama, estaba exhausta.

A la par que Diana iba a su cama y en una región del bosque no muy alejada de ahí, una chica curiosa, con orejas y cola de lobo, tenía la cara realmente sonrojada, y trataba de taparla con sus ambas manos.

* * *

 **Daaaamn boe he THICC.**

 **Se supone que es un capítulo más corto de lo usual, y lo es, pero siento que es un montón de texto y espero que eso no los perturbe. qwq**

 **Quería aprovechar además este cap para informar que las actualizaciones serán de una o dos por semana, dependiendo principalmente de la longitud de los capítulos, para que más o menos tenga idea del ritmo planeado para actualizar.**

 **Eso es todo, pásenla a gusto y suerte con sus actividades.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y los leo siempre.**

 **P.D: Mi espaldaaaaa!**

 **P.D 2: Por alguna tonta razón olvide pegar una parte realmtene amplia e importante del capitulo al final, así que lo tuve que actualizar. Ya no quedo tan pequeño como pensaba. Heh...**

 **P.D 3: Para la seguidora, Eikaros:**

 **Me alegra que te guste tanto la historía, realmente me ayudan a motivarme a seguir con tantas frases de ánimos. Y así como tú me apoyas, yo espero de todo corazón que esta compleja situación por la que están pasando por allá de verdad mejore. Ahora mismo como una sola persona no puedo aportar mucho, y menos desde tan lejos, pero realmente espero que estes bien y las cosas pasen a mejor.**

 **Estaré aquí para lo que necesites y en lo que creas que podría ayudarte. Mientras tanto seguiré esforzandome por alegrarte un rato con esta historia.**

 **Ánimo y cuidate. Gracias a ti, por cierto. ;)**


End file.
